


У порога и за порогом

by gerenuk



Series: Над/Под [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Baker Street, Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, London, Pining, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Reunion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk
Summary: Третья часть цикла Над/Под. После девяти месяцев за границей усталый, нервничающий, но заинтересованный Шерлок возвращается в 221Б...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson
Series: Над/Под [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648858
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over Stair and Under Stair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702144) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



> Миллион благодарностей моей дорогой бете Анечке, anja0112 за её бесценную помощь))

Дома на Бейкер-Стрит, в основном, были погружены во тьму. Когда такси подъехало к углу на перекрёстке улиц, как это ни странно, вокруг никого не оказалось. Шерлок специально сказал таксисту, чтобы тот остановился подальше, а не подъезжал прямо к 221Б, потому что чувствовал необходимость пройти самому эти последние несколько ярдов. Он нашёл в кармане куртки деньги в соответствующей валюте, расплатился и вышел, снова перекидывая сумку через плечо и подняв воротник. Он действительно нуждался в этом дополнительном слое защиты. Шерлок нервничал, можно даже сказать, испытывал тревогу, и ему это не нравилось. Ведь это означало, что он не в состоянии контролировать свои эмоции — эти низменные, примитивные процессы, захватывающие тело и мозг. «Это не я», — твердил он себе. Шерлок Холмс не тоскует по дому. Это такой же адрес, как и любой другой: груда кирпичей со стеклом, шифером и металлическими трубами. Он может жить где угодно. Это не имеет никакого значения.

Но Шерлок Холмс — чёртов лжец, и, к счастью для него самого, он не всегда прислушивается к голосу холодной логики.

Он тосковал по этой груде кирпичей уже девять месяцев, с той самой ночи, когда Лестрейд и половина Скотленд-Ярда прибыли в квартиру 221Б с ордером на арест. В ту ночь его вытащили из дома в наручниках, как обычного преступника, грубо толкнули к полицейской машине и обыскали на предмет оружия, наркотиков и каких-либо других улик, доказывающих, что он действительно мошенник. Публичное унижение, месть за долгие годы высокомерной гениальности и за многое другое, за что эти мелкие людишки из полиции хотели его примерно наказать. Что ж, он недолго оставался один. Джон присоединился к нему после того, как вмазал в челюсть старшему суперинтенданту. Шерлок уже тогда знал, что пройдёт какое-то время, прежде чем он снова увидит Бейкер-Стрит, но он никогда не предполагал, что это будет так не скоро, и что разлука будет такой болезненной. Сантименты снова и снова. Он думал, что у него к ним иммунитет, но человек неизбежно делает неверный вывод, не принимая во внимание все имеющиеся факты. Он _действительно_ чувствует, и ему _действительно_ не всё равно. Поэтому очень больно.

Эти так ненавистные ему чувства проснулись в нём сейчас, стоило только посмотреть вдоль знакомой улицы: облегчение от того, что он вернулся, беспокойство о том, как его примут, страх перед шквалом воспоминаний, которые неизбежно обрушатся на него, как только он переступит порог квартиры 221Б. Сейчас он не готов к этому, время, проведенное за границей, измотало его, истощило до предела.

Внезапно желание вернуться показалось неразумным и даже нелепым. Появилось серьёзное искушение повернуть назад, найти место, где можно переночевать, а утром прийти сюда отдохнувшим. Хотя вряд ли он сможет уснуть этой ночью, несмотря на усталость от двухдневного путешествия на поезде, девяти месяцев лишений, тяжёлых испытаний и кромешной тьмы в душ **е**. Нет уж, это нужно сделать прямо сейчас, и так отсутствие было слишком долгим.

А может быть, будет лучше, если он вовсе не вернётся домой? Шерлок ненадолго задумался. Те, кого он оставил позади, обрели новую жизнь, и он тоже изменился. Зачем снова бередить старые раны? Почему бы просто не исчезнуть навсегда? Начать заново в другом месте. Расследования и тайны можно найти по всему миру. Разве не было бы лучше для всех и менее эгоистично с его стороны, если бы Шерлок Холмс остался мёртвым навсегда?

Да кого он обманывает? Разве он когда-нибудь действовал бескорыстно? Даже прыжок с крыши Бартса не был бескорыстным. Он спас своих друзей, потому что… ну, потому что кто он, на самом деле, без них? Они ему нужны. Досадно это признавать, но это факт, поэтому придется пойти на что угодно, чтобы вернуть их обратно.

**-**

На первый взгляд кажется, что на улице мало что изменилось. Некоторые машины, которых он раньше не видел, припаркованы слева и справа. Квартира напротив дома 221Б наконец-то отремонтирована и, похоже, обрела новых жильцов. Знают ли они, что не утечка газа уничтожила половину дома, а бомба, подложенная туда гениальным психопатом, чтобы заставить его, Шерлока Холмса, вступить в безнравственную и жуткую игру? Шерлок помнит, как он с радостью принял этот вызов, как светился от восторга при каждой новой загадке, как упивался собственным блеском. До самого бассейна. Пока не увидел Джона, обвязанного взрывчаткой под этой уродливой паркой. До тех пор, пока не понял, что он не единственный, кто вовлечён в игру, не единственный, кто может проиграть.

Теперь Игра окончена, но выиграл ли он? Джеймс Мориарти мёртв, да и у виднейших иерархов его криминальной империи скатились головы с плеч. Но Шерлоку удалось срезать лишь верхушку этого айсберга, есть и другие, до которых он не добрался, люди с серьёзными связями и под защитой за пределами его влияния. Люди, с которыми, в конечном счете, будет иметь дело его брат, когда они станут неудобными, будут представлять угрозу для Королевы, страны, или их семьи.

Кроме того Шерлок не закончил начатое. Только он не может продолжать действовать так, как в последние месяцы. Постоянно находиться в режиме преследования (или в бегах), в отсутствии оперативной базы, безопасного убежища, без еды и отдыха. Слишком много насилия, крови, сомнительных сделок за чертой законности. Он стал причиной гибели людей и даже своего «самоубийства». Можно говорить себе, что это было необходимо, но одно дело расследовать чью-то гибель в поисках загадок, и совсем другое — смотреть на тело зная, что это сделал ты, потому что следы смерти по прежнему присутствуют на твоих собственных руках. Он не получал удовольствия от убийств, совсем нет, но его потрясло, как легко это было сделать, как спокойно он мог спать после этого, и как равнодушно принял на себя роль убийцы.

Он оправдывал себя тем, что сделал это ради благородного дела спасения своих друзей. В конце концов, он их спас, не так ли? И, вместе с тем, причинил невыразимую боль, в первую очередь, Джону.

Шерлок остановился в раздумьях. Джон больше не живёт в доме на Бейкер-стрит, поэтому они не встретятся там сегодня. Воспоминания о том времени, которое они провели вместе, вызывают боль и тоску. Джон уехал и начал двигаться дальше, на последних фотографиях, которые были любезно предоставлены Майкрофтом, Шерлок видел его в обществе женщины. Они были сделаны камерами наблюдения, две из которых, как он заметил, следят за входом в его старое жилище, а две другие — за улицей. Сложно сделать много выводов о новой подруге Джона по зернистым снимкам, но он знал, что это значит. В отсутствии ревнивого и изобретательного соседа по квартире, который мешал бы его свиданиям, Джон обязательно будет успешен в поиске женщины и долгосрочных отношениях с ней.

О да, Шерлок ревновал. Если в прошлом он всегда лелеял своё одиночество и независимость, то совместное проживание с Джоном избаловало его. В последние месяцы он был отчаянно одинок, гораздо более одинок, чем когда-либо предполагал, что может быть. Все попытки бороться с этими нежелательными эмоциями, все попытки стереть Джона и воспоминания о времени, проведённом вместе, потерпели неудачу. Жесткий диск отказывался разделяться и переформатироваться, Джон остался запечатлённым в структуре мозга, и, хотя он признавал это неохотно, в сердце. Химический дефект, как сказал он однажды, и сих пор придерживался этого определения. Но факт остается фактом: он, судя по всему, такой же неполноценный, как и всё остальное жалкое человечество.

Порыв ветра приподнял полы его куртки, взъерошил волосы. Сегодня ночью, судя по запаху, опять пойдёт дождь и даже снег. Зима неохотно уступает свои права в этом году, поэтому лучше зайти внутрь. Для этого существует единственная дверь — чёрная с медными буквами и медным молотком в виде украшения. _«Хватит колебаться»,_ — сурово сказал себе он. Пришло время действовать. В конце концов, он не трус. Расправив плечи, Шерлок пошёл вниз по улице.

**-**

Дом 221Б был погружён во тьму. Кафе «Спиди» уже закончило работу и его окно было закрыто плотным жалюзи. Шерлок ждал на другой стороне дороги, наблюдая за своим старым жилищем. Нет никаких признаков того, дома ли миссис Хадсон, хотя она должна быть там в это время, в этот день недели. Вряд ли её привычки сильно изменились, и это не слишком удобно. Шерлок хотел осмотреть второй этаж будучи в одиночестве. Не из сентиментальных соображений (говорил он себе), а потому, что ему нужно увидеть, что изменилось, и может ли быть какая-то опасность здесь для него самого или других, если за ним наблюдают и его узнают. Люди Майкрофта не спускали глаз с Бейкер-Стрит, но, вероятно, они не единственные кто делал это.

Он задумался было о том, чтобы подойти к квартире с другой стороны, через маленький уединённый дворик. Раньше было довольно легко перелезть через мусорные баки миссис Хадсон и по водосточной трубе добраться либо до кухонного окна, либо до окна его спальни. Даже при том, что он стал слабее из-за травм, истощения и недоедания, можно было попробовать подтянуться. Однако все-таки не стоит сейчас пытаться сделать это, а просто тихонько проскользнуть в дом через парадную дверь. В конце концов, у него по-прежнему был ключ, и, если он будет достаточно осторожен и избежит скрипящих ступенек, то сможет пробраться мимо своей бывшей квартирной хозяйки незаметно. Шерлок бросил взгляд на часы: 20.48. Сейчас как раз идёт _«Улица Коронации»_ ,[1] и миссис Хадсон должна быть увлечена просмотром очередной серии.

Ещё раз окинув взглядом пустынную улицу, Шерлок подошел к чёрной двери. Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди из-за повышения уровня адреналина и других гормонов стресса. Простая биохимия, и очень некстати. Его руки слегка дрожали, пока он не заметил это и не остановил усилием воли, протянув ладонь, чтобы провести по медной надписи: 221 Б. Достав ключ из кармана брюк, Шерлок вставил его в скважину, но тот не подошел: очевидно, замок был заменён в его отсутствие. От осознания этого, сердце сдавило тоской. Опять сантименты. Боже, неужели он действительно опустился так низко? Чувство брошенности крайне глупо и нерационально! Они думают, что он мёртв, так почему бы им не сменить замок? Они ведь не специально пытаются его задержать, правда? И вообще, кто такие «они»? Теперь это только миссис Хадсон.

Тем не менее, замки этой марки настолько примитивны, что являются скорее оскорблением для навыков Шерлока, как взломщика. Заменив ключ на швейцарский армейский нож, извлеченный из глубин сумки, он быстро справился, и дверь распахнулась. На кухне миссис Хадсон горел свет, не считая этого, в коридоре было темно. Приглушенный разговор из телевизора доносился через закрытую дверь кухни. Шерлок убрал нож и переступил порог.

В тот же миг все органы чувств были атакованы мириадами впечатлений и образов, и он обнаружил, что не в состоянии от них защититься. Они вызывали воспоминания настолько сильные, что Шерлок зашатался, хватаясь за дверной косяк для поддержки. Он объяснил внезапное головокружение гипогликемией и обезвоживанием организма. Действительно, следовало бы съесть в «Евростаре» побольше этих шоколадных шариков «Мальтезерс», или хотя бы нормально поесть во время своего кратковременного пребывания в Брюсселе. Однако, не только его тело поддалось усталости, но и разум. Его заполнили образы, вызванные запахом полироли для дерева, стирального порошка, курицы с карри миссис Хадсон, чая, пряного саше на маленьком столике у стены напротив лестницы. Запах настолько знакомый, что Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза, просто дыша. Он вспомнил и другие случаи, когда он стоял в коридоре с лихорадочно бьющимся сердцем и напряжённым от адреналина телом: после расследования дела, погони, или быстрой прогулки от ресторана Анджело. Когда он, прислонившись к стене, хихикал, как сумасшедший, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на раскрасневшееся лицо Джона и его глупую ухмылку, пряча в глазах страстное желание. Это были лучшие моменты их совместной жизни.

 _«По-прежнему пахнет домом», —_ подсказал Шерлоку его мозг. _«Не хватает только запаха Джона»._ Он встряхнул головой, чтобы прояснить её. Господи, да что с ним сегодня? Неужели он действительно настолько болезненно тосковал по этому месту, что вынужден стоять здесь, как идиот, обнюхивая коридор? _«Возьми себя в руки, чёрт возьми», —_ убеждал он сам себя. _«Поднимайся по лестнице, а то миссис Хадсон тебя обнаружит»._

Оттолкнувшись от косяка, он осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. Коридор был погружён в темноту, но ему не нужен свет, чтобы подняться по семнадцати ступенькам. _«Будь осторожен», —_ напомнил он себе. _«Остерегайся тех, которые скрипят»._ Его ноги действовали сами по себе, находя правильные места для шага, и тело помнило, где можно наступать, а где нет. Как призрак, которым он и притворялся девять месяцев, Шерлок скользил вверх по лестнице, но задержался на площадке.

Дверь его бывшей квартиры оказалась открыта. Скорее всего, миссис Хадсон недавно вытирала пыль. Или, может быть, комнаты приходил осматривать человек или агент заинтересованный в аренде? Он наклонился, чтобы изучить следы на полу и ковре. Света от уличных фонарей, освещающих гостиную, едва хватало для этого. Сегодня, и в предыдущие дни, шёл дождь и снег. Если бы здесь недавно были другие люди, кроме миссис Хадсон, которая носит тапочки, то остались бы следы, потому что пол давно не мыли.

Выпрямившись, он замер. Уже можно было увидеть часть комнаты в свете, проникающем через два больших окна, выходящих на Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок медленно шагнул вперед. То, что он заметил, заставило его сердце, то, которого он так часто хотел, чтобы у него не было, испытать боль в очередной раз.

Кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Письменный стол и череп антилопы с наушниками, стопки газет и женских журналов на подоконниках, наполовину скрытые тяжёлыми шторами. В углу, за диваном, стоит круглая лампа. На месте даже нелепый смайлик на стене, сверкающий своими пулевыми отверстиями, отметил он, делая ещё несколько шагов в гостиную. Диван и два кресла покрыты белой тканью, книжные полки почти пусты, так же, как и каминная полка. Череп исчез, как и фигурка «Кота удачи»[2], а так же стопка писем, скреплённых ножом. Но зеркало по-прежнему на месте, и ковёр, и картина с черепом, и — он не смог удержаться от улыбки — его коллекция летучих мышей и жуков в ящичке под стеклом, как и другие произведения искусства, разбросанные по комнате. Даже ветка чёрных кораллов по-прежнему стояла на полке рядом с окном. Всё выглядело так, будто более «нормальные» атрибуты его жизни были отобраны, упакованы в коробки и, возможно, проданы, или отданы на благотворительность, в то время как необычные, интересные, уникальные предметы остались на месте. Но запах здесь совсем другой. Несвежий, с лёгким ароматом чистящих средств. На поверхности почти нет пыли, так что миссис Хадсон _явно_ недавно убиралась.

Шерлок медленно развернулся посреди комнаты, оценивая все недостающие и, по-прежнему, существующие детали. Его скрипка исчезла вместе с нотами. Он ощутил острую жалость от их утраты, особенно из-за скрипки Страдивари. Из всех вещей, которыми он владел, она была самой ценной. Неужели Майкрофт забрал её? Или Джон? Они ведь не продали бы её, правда?

Осторожно, чтобы его шаги не были слышны внизу, он пробрался на кухню, которая выглядела до странности девственно-чистой. Все приборы по прежнему на месте, за исключением чайника. Интересно, подумал он, не взял ли его Джон? Всё научное оборудование исчезло. Холодильник отключён от сети. Невольно Шерлок задался вопросом, кто имел удовольствие чистить его морозильник, и что случилось с содержимым. Получила ли Молли его обратно, или все просто выбросили? Часть этого содержимого была довольно опасной и нуждалось в специальной утилизации. Были ли похоронены человеческие останки? В любом случае, их больше нет. Несколько месяцев экспериментов были потрачены впустую, к тому же, в его коллекции было несколько действительно редких и завораживающих экземпляров. Вряд ли ему так повезёт, и он снова получит часть настоящего болотного тела, [3] особенно с полностью мумифицированными тканями и остатками скелета, декальцинированными торфяной болотной водой, как у человека из Линдоу [4]. И его микроскоп тоже был настоящим сокровищем. Никто ведь не выбросил бы его, правда? И не отдал бы его?

Тряхнув головой, Шерлок двинулся по коридору в свою бывшую спальню. Его кровать также оказалась покрыта большой простыней, в остальном комната выглядела практически не изменившейся, если не считать пары картонных коробок перед шкафом. Он заглянул в одну из них и с удовлетворением обнаружил посуду из лаборатории на кухне. В другой коробке оказалась одежда: его аккуратно сложенные рубашки и брюки, покрытые слоем беспорядочно накиданных носков. Это было мучительно при его любви к систематизации. Потребуется целая вечность, чтобы снова рассортировать их по цвету, длине и степени износа.

Отодвинув коробки в сторону, Шерлок заглянул в шкаф. Его пиджаки по-прежнему находились там, как и два его халата. Синий шёлковый исчез. Его записи по расследованиям, аккуратно рассортированные по папкам тоже были на полках. Выпрямившись и окинув комнату взглядом, он поразился, как мало в ней изменилось. Учитывая, что он отсутствовал почти год, и Джон тоже уехал, предполагалось, что они избавятся от большей части его вещей, или что Майкрофт приказал сдать их на хранение. А, квартира выглядит почти как музей, как образ его прежней жизни, сохраненный через предметы, которые он держал в руках. _Святилище_ , мелькнуло у него в голове, и он отругал себя. Большую часть времени он мог считать свою личность на голову выше остального человечества, но, во всяком случае, последние месяцы доказали, что он так же подвержен ошибкам, слаб и эмоционален, как и все остальные, пусть и несколько умнее, находчивее и наблюдательнее.

Да нет, не святилище. Никто не стал бы воздвигать для него святилище. В их глазах он не сделал ничего примечательного, кроме раскрытия нескольких преступлений. Ни жертвоприношений, ни мученичества. Может быть, мемориал? Его имя было очищено, он прочитал об этом в газетах и нашёл информацию в интернете. Были проведены расследования и даже вирусная кампания с использованием листовок и граффити. Люди заявляли о своей вере в него броскими надписями и ксерокопиями официальных документов. Он должен был чувствовать это преклонение и даже благоговение по отношению к себе, но в данный момент всё казалось очень далеким. Были и другие, более насущные дела, и только один человек, чьё хорошее мнение действительно важно, как это и было всегда с тех пор, как они встретились в лаборатории Бартса.

Выйдя из спальни, он прошел мимо ванной. Шерлок хотел в туалет, но боялся, что его услышат. Еще не пришло время открыться своей бывшей хозяйке, а когда он это сделает, то предпочитает встретиться с ней не около унитаза. Он позволил себе короткую улыбку, представляя, как миссис Хадсон столкнётся с ним там и отчитает за то, что он не сел. Шерлок помнил бесконечные дискуссии с ней и Джоном о правильном поведении в туалете, и, хотя не видел в этом смысла, подчинился их совместным угрозам, что ему придётся самому убирать ванную комнату. А потом обнаружил, что сидеть и смотреть на кафель или узорчатую занавеску для душа действительно время от времени помогает думать.

Да, туалет всё ещё на повестке дня, но сначала нужно завершить осмотр, закончить довольно болезненную, но очень важную прогулку по аллеям памяти.

Направляясь по коридору, Шерлок срезал путь и вернулся на лестничную площадку. Он остановился в дверях, прислушался к тому, что происходило внизу. Очень слабо, но всё ещё слышался звук телевизора и звон кастрюль. Миссис Хадсон, судя по всему, мыла посуду. Дверца шкафа, где она держала чистящие средства, слегка скрипнула. Она только что закрыла его.

Шерлок осторожно подошел к лестнице, ведущей наверх. Здесь тоже был тонкий слой пыли, но более заметный, чем на нижнем пролёте. Эти ступеньки уже давно никто не использовал. Он плавно пошел вверх, снова зная, куда не надо наступать, чтобы избежать нежелательного скрипа. Ступая осторожно, он удивился, что до сих пор помнит, как именно это нужно сделать. Даже тогда, когда они ещё жили вместе, Шерлок редко заходил в комнату Джона. Несколько раз приходилось будить доктора посреди ночи, потому что было трудное дело, но в таких случаях он никогда не утруждал себя попытками быть тише. Он просто быстро поднимался по лестнице, весь в нервном возбуждении, уже в наполовину надетом в пальто, теребя шарф, или разговаривая по телефону.

Время от времени он заходил в комнату Джона, когда доктор отсутствовал, был на работе, на свидании или просто в магазине. Шерлок рылся в его вещах, иногда в поисках пистолета или патронов, иногда в поисках чистого белья, когда оно кончалось, иногда просто из любопытства, рассматривая фотографии семьи Джона и памятные вещи о днях, проведённых в школе, университете и армии. Он изучал его медали, спрятанные в картонной коробке, в которой когда-то хранились скрепки, как будто их стыдились, пролистывал пачки фотографий из поездок с друзьями. Все эти детали позволяли бросить хотя бы беглый взгляд на вызывающую восхищение, всегда изменчивую, всегда увлекательную и никогда не надоедающую загадку, которую представлял собой Джон Уотсон. Некоторые назвали бы это навязчивой идеей. Шерлок не знал, хотя последние месяцы кое-что прояснили. Они заставили его осознать, что это было, что он боялся осмыслить и назвать истинным именем. Теперь можно было дать этому определение, робкое и осторожное название. И оно единственное, которое подходило.

Были также вылазки в комнату Джона в ночное время, когда умение Шерлока бесшумно красться, и его знание скрипучих ступенек подвергались испытанию. Это были ночи, когда его размышления о каком-то деле или эксперименте прерывались тихим криком наверху, звуком кошмара, мучившего Джона. Первые несколько раз Шерлок никак не реагировал, но, в какой-то момент любопытство взяло верх, и он неуверенно остановился перед закрытой дверью Джона. Он провёл там добрую часть ночи, слушая, размышляя, каталогизируя. Через месяц, или около того, он открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь, а гораздо позже вошёл и тихо стоял в изножье кровати Джона, наблюдая, как его друг ворочается и кричит во сне. Шерлок приписывал свой интерес науке. Посттравматический синдром, исследование в его собственном доме. Блестяще. Было легко убедить себя, что это единственная мотивация. Теперь он знал, что это не так. И знал, что, то что он стоял рядом с Джоном и наблюдал за ним во время его самых мрачных снов, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли будить его, неуверенный в себе на этом минном поле человеческого взаимодействия, от которого он всегда старался держаться подальше, было не простым научным интересом. Это был интерес к Джону. Ничего, имеющего отношение к его другу, даже самый маленький клочок информации, Шерлок никогда не удалял. Пустая трата места на жёстком диске? Возможно. Но это было защищено паролем и неприкасаемо. Ради Бога, он даже не удалил скрипучие ступеньки.

**-**

К его удивлению, дверь в бывшую спальню Джона тоже оказалась открыта. Слабый оранжевый свет от уличных фонарей просачивался на лестничную площадку сквозь задёрнутые шторы. Джон всегда закрывал их на ночь. И в этом эфемерном освещении Шерлок увидел комнату, лишённую всего, что делало её знакомой. Нет, мебель по-прежнему была на месте: кровать, прикроватная тумбочка, письменный стол и стул, шкаф, комод. Кровать закрыта белым покрывалом, как и письменный стол. Книжная полка пуста, все медицинские книги Джона, которые Шерлок время от времени «одалживал», его журналы, банальные триллеры и приключенческие романы, которые Шерлок любил высмеивать, — всё исчезло. Ничто не указывало на то, что Джон Хэмиш Уотсон когда-либо жил здесь.

Осознание того, что это означает, поразило Шерлока, как удар молнией. Время пребывания Джона в доме 221Б безвозвратно ушло. Сейчас он видел вещественные доказательства того, что его друг двинулся дальше. Был ли ещё шанс спасти то, что было разрушено и заставить Джона вернуться? Шерлок не знал.

Внезапно он почувствовал усталость, возбуждение от возвращения в свою старую квартиру улетучилось, и Шерлок присел на край кровати. Однажды он уже сидел здесь, готовый в любую секунду убежать и исчезнуть — в одно из тех его безмолвных ночных бдений во время кошмаров друга. Джон тогда ничего не заметил. Теперь Шерлок сидел, опустив плечи, и смотрел, как пылинки, поднятые его движением, мелькают и кружатся, проходя сквозь лучи призрачного света. В комнате больше даже не пахло Джоном.

На него навалилось изнеможение, не имеющее ничего общего с недосыпанием. Он провел рукой по глазам и вниз по лицу, чувствуя следы щетины. Он опоздал. В течение девяти месяцев он не позволял себе впадать в отчаяние, даже находясь в плену. Он вынес всё, зная, что _должен_ вернуться. Другого выхода не было. Как он был наивен! Только теперь он это понял. И хотя пытался убедить себя, что ещё не все потеряно, в данный момент он просто слишком устал, чтобы поддерживать маску уверенности. Всё, что он сейчас чувствовал — едва ли обратимая утрата и горе.

Подняв глаза, он заметил тёмный предмет, наполовину скрытый дверью. Поднявшись с тихим вздохом Шерлок приблизился и его брови удивлённо приподнялись. Это его шёлковый халат, тёмно-синий, который он когда-то получил от «Хэрродс» [5] в подарок за помощь в раскрытии хитроумной кражи в «Египетском зале» [6]. Что он делает в комнате Джона?

Он провел рукой по гладкой, прохладной ткани, затем наклонился ближе и понюхал её. Никакого запаха моющего средства. Его давно не стирали, если вообще стирали с тех пор, как он надевал его в последний раз. Ему показалось, что даже можно уловить слабый аромат своего собственного дезодоранта, вместе с застарелым запахом дыма. Это был слегка вышедший из-под контроля пожар во время эксперимента за несколько дней до отъезда. Но почему халат здесь? Его принёс Джон? С чего бы ему?.. Ах да… Сантименты, конечно. Сердце Шерлока забилось чаще, когда он размышлял, действительно ли Джон носил этот халат, ходил в одежде своего покойного лучшего друга? Значит ли это, что Джон скучал по нему? А может быть, это что-то гораздо более глубокое? Или это принятие желаемого за действительное? Почему все эти вещи так чертовски сложны, и почему он не может понять их, тогда как каждый подросток, в конце концов, справляется этим? Действительно, химический дефект. Возможно, ему не следовало полностью закрываться от всех этих вещей, когда он сам был подростком. Прямо сейчас ему хотелось бы иметь хоть какие-то знания по данному вопросу, хотя бы самые основные, чтобы понять, как справиться с этой ситуацией.

А Джон? Он оставил халат, когда забирал всё остальное из комнаты, как будто не хотел больше вспоминать о Шерлоке. Осознание этого ранило, хотя, вполне понятно, что это нормальный процесс. Принятие, разве это не последняя стадия процесса скорби? Добрался ли до него Джон? Хотел ли Шерлок, чтобы он достиг его, примирился с прежним горем?

Слабый звук, лёгкое дуновение принесшее другой запах заставили Шерлока напрячься и поднять взгляд, все его органы чувств пришли в боевую готовность. Кто-то идёт, кто-то, кто знает дом достаточно хорошо, чтобы тоже избежать предательских ступенек. Да, Шерлок был отвлечён, но, тем не менее, этот человек сумел подняться сюда так, что он услышал его шаги только в последний момент. Он знал, что по-прежнему наполовину скрыт дверью, но тот, кто поднимается по лестнице должно быть, уже заметил его тень. Слабый цитрусовый запах жидкости для мытья посуды заставил его слегка расслабиться. Не совсем так он представлял себе эту встречу, но, с другой стороны, лучше покончить с этим сейчас. Он слишком долго предавался воспоминаниям о прошлом. Пора взглянуть в лицо настоящему.

Выпрямившись, Шерлок вышел из-за двери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация Автора http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_stair_and_under_stair/osaus01.jpg
> 
> [1]«Улица Коронации» (англ. Coronation Street) — британский телесериал, созданный Тони Уорреном производства компании «Гранада Телевижн», стартовавший 9 декабря 1960 года. 28 сентября 2016 года вышла 9000-я серия телеэпопеи. Действие происходит в промышленном городе на севере Англии, её герои люди рабочего класса, живущие на улице Коронации.
> 
> [2] Кот Тануки (кит.) или Манэки-нэко (японск.) буквально «Приглашающий кот», также известный как «Кот счастья», «Денежный кот» или «Кот удачи») — распространённая восточная фигурка, часто сделанная из фарфора или керамики, которая, как полагают, приносит её владельцу удачу. http://igelnik.ru/cat/001.jpg
> 
> [3]Болотные люди или болотные тела — полностью или частично сохранившиеся человеческие останки, обнаруженные в торфяных болотах на севере Европы, преимущественно в Дании, Германии, Великобритании, Ирландии и Швеции. В отличие от других древних останков, у болотных тел сохранились кожные покровы и внутренние органы, поэтому они являются интересными объектами для исследования.
> 
> [4]Человек из Линдоу (англ. Lindow man) — так назвали человека, умершего в эпоху железного века и обнаруженного в торфяном болоте Линдоу, графство Чешир, Великобритания. Является одним из наиболее сохранившихся болотных тел и одной из самых сенсационных археологических находок, сделанных в Великобритании в 1980-х годах.Местные журналисты сначала окрестили его Питом Маршем (игра слов, созвучная словосочетанию peat marsh, т.е. торфяное болото.)
> 
> [5]«Хэрродс» («Harrods») — самый известный универмаг Лондона. Он считается одним из самых больших и модных универмагов мира. Здание находится на Бромптон-Роуд в королевском боро Кенсингтон и Челси на западе Лондона.  
> https://weatlas.com/img/landmarks/6cd04dba330ac0206a9a1521265e0b30.jpg
> 
> [6]Египетский зал в Хэрродсе  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6c/Harrods%27_Egyptian_room.JPG


	2. Глава 2

Кто-то судорожно вздохнул и шагнул назад, как будто человек хотел удержаться на ногах. Прямо перед Шерлоком оказалась миссис Хадсон в цветастом фартуке, повязанном на бёдрах, её правая рука была наполовину поднята и в ней зажата кочерга, а в левой она так яростно сжимала баллончик с «ZIL» [1], что костяшки пальцев побелели. Очевидно, она ожидала увидеть грабителя. Шерлоку было интересно, не вызвала ли она полицию, прежде чем подняться по лестнице. Если бы он действительно был преступником, у миссис Хадсон было бы мало шансов, несмотря на то, что он ни секунды не сомневался, что она воспользовалась бы и кочергой, и баллончиком — последнее вызвало прилив гордости. Шерлок знал, что она взяла его, потому что вспомнила, как он таким же образом вывел из строя мерзкого агента ЦРУ.

Но несмотря на грозное, хотя и несколько безрассудное мужество, с которым она решила противостоять незваному гостю безо всякой поддержки, вся бравада разом покинула её, как только она узнала «взломщика». Кочерга со стуком упала на пол, и миссис Хадсон со вздохом схватилась за грудь, а рука с баллончиком задрожала. Шерлок очень надеялся, что она не упадёт в обморок или, что еще хуже, у неё не случится сердечный приступ. Он не очень хорошо ладил с падающими в обморок людьми. Как правило, у него был Джон, чтобы справиться с ними или бригада врачей. А у миссис Хадсон никогда не было проблем с сердцем, только с бедром.

Как только первый шок прошел, она перестала выглядеть так, как будто готова упасть в обморок. Шерлок был не совсем уверен в выражении лица миссис Хадсон, рассмотреть которое в тусклом свете было трудно, потому шагнул навстречу. Если она потеряет сознание, он, по крайней мере, сможет подхватить её и облегчить падение. В конце концов, её бедру, кажется, не стало лучше, хотя она мало изменилась с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. На лице появилось ещё несколько морщин, новая блузка, волосы чуть более волнистые, но это может быть связано с паром от горячей воды во время мытья посуды. Шерлок чувствовал странный трепет в груди, который не мог определить. Предчувствие, да. И еще облегчение от того, что она цела и невредима. А еще полное, просто душераздирающее облегчение при виде знакомого лица. Это очень интересно. Он думал, что всё это не повлияет на него, что он выше обычных чувств. Ещё одно доказательство того, что это не так. Только сейчас он начал осознавать всю глубину своего одиночества в последние месяцы.

Шерлок сделал ещё один осторожный шаг вперед. Баллончик присоединился к кочерге на полу и откатился в сторону. Тогда он решил, что пришло время разрушить чары.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, — негромко произнёс он, и его голос звучал не так ровно, как хотелось бы. Чёртовы сантименты.

Подавшись вперед, чтобы обнять её, Шерлок внезапно оказался отброшенным назад к стене, когда её кулак жёстко впечатался ему в челюсть. _«Чёрт возьми, а это больно!»,_ подумал Шерлок, почувствовав вкус крови там, где прикусил язык. Он осторожно коснулся ранки пальцами, изумлённо уставившись на кровь на них. Это была не пощёчина, а настоящий хук справа. Кожа повреждена, и скоро на этом месте появится гематома.

Сидя у стены и глядя вверх на всё ещё сжимавшую кулаки и тяжело дышащую миссис Хадсон, Шерлок решил, что должен радоваться, что она не воспользовалась кочергой.

— Я… — начал было он объяснения, стараясь говорить что угодно, лишь бы нарушить напряжённое молчание, повисшее между ними, но был прерван ее резким шипением.

— Да как ты посмел!

Миссис Хадсон приблизилась, и Шерлок сжался, заслоняясь рукой, чтобы отразить ещё один хук, или даже удар ногой. Похоже, она готова была выбить из него всё дерьмо. Может быть, именно этого он и заслуживал, ведь он предал её и причинил сильную боль. Но тут же верх взяла его гордость, которая твердила, что также он спас ей жизнь. Миссис Хадсон была бы мертва сейчас, если бы он не лгал и не держался от неё подальше, и это заслуживает хотя бы благодарности. Однако, с другой стороны, она же ничего не знает, вероятно, стоит рассказать ей, чтобы заставить оценить то, что он сделал. Разве он не спрыгнул с той чёртовой крыши ради неё?

Странно, однако, что для человека, столь ловко манипулирующего словами, чтобы добиться своей цели, прямо сейчас Шерлок чувствовал себя в полной растерянности. Как же адекватно рассказать о причинах, побудивших его пойти на обман? Поймёт ли миссис Хадсон то, что он будет ей рассказывать, не будучи в курсе всей предыстории, ничего не зная о смертельной игре, в которую играли они с Мориарти? Но какое-то объяснение он должен дать, иначе велика вероятность, что кочерга все-таки пойдёт в ход. Поэтому он сделал ещё одну попытку заговорить, надеясь, что правильные слова придут по ходу дела. Почему взаимодействие между людьми так ужасно сложно?

— Миссис Хадсон, я могу всё объяснить… — начал было он, но его опять прервали.

— Ты заткнёшься, — яростно перебила миссис Хадсон. Он никогда не видел её в таком гневе, даже учитывая то неприятное дело во Флориде с покойным мистером Хадсоном. — На этот раз ты будешь молчать.

Шерлок замолк, а она продолжила наступать на него.

— Как ты смел появиться здесь вот так, прокравшись в мой дом, как обычный преступник? Как ты смел оставить нас, заставив думать, что ты мёртв? Не отправив нам ни слова, не дав даже малейшего намека на то, что ты всё это время был жив! Тебе было наплевать, что мы при этом чувствовали? Мы потеряли тебя. Мы скучали по тебе. Мы оплакивали тебя. Мы чувствовали себя виноватыми за то, что не понимали, в каком отчаянии ты должен был быть, насколько потерянным, чтобы спрыгнуть с крыши прямо на глазах у твоего лучшего друга. Мы думали, что подвели тебя, и я и Джон. — Миссис Хадсон запнулась, а ее глаза наполнились слезами. — О Боже, Джон! — прижав ладонь к губам всхлипнула она.

Наконец-то шок настиг её, Шерлок видел, как она покачнулась, мгновенно вскочил на ноги, подхватывая невысокую фигурку. Пару секунд миссис Хадсон пыталась сопротивляться, а затем, тяжело дыша, изо всех сил вцепилась руками в отвороты его куртки. Осторожно, неуверенный в правильности своих действий по отношению к расстроенным людям из-за отсутствия опыта, Шерлок обхватил её, чтобы успокоить. _Она такая маленькая и хрупкая,_ — внезапно подумал он. _«Я никогда не замечал, какая она маленькая, потому что она всегда компенсировала это своим сильным характером.»_ Шерлок был уверен, что даже этот небольшой срыв, то, что она поддалась шоку — всего лишь незначительный сбой. Миссис Хадсон скоро снова продолжит ругаться, и он почти с нетерпением ждал этого. Хотя ему и не нравилось такое откровенное проявление эмоций. Как на это реагировать? Что обычно делают люди в подобных ситуациях? Где же Джон, когда он так нужен ему? Он бы знал, что делать. Джон хорошо ладил с людьми. Он даже с Шерлоком и со всеми его чудачествами прекрасно ладил.

А пока она не пришла в себя, нужно сделать так, чтобы им обоим стало удобнее. В этом не может быть ничего плохого. Он медленно выпутался из ремня своей сумки, которая соскользнула с плеча, когда он упал, и отвел миссис Хадсон обратно, в бывшую комнату Джона, осторожно усадив на край кровати, не выпуская из объятий. Она не сопротивлялась и вряд ли заметила это.

Теперь она плакала всерьёз, и её слезы вымочили его рубашку. Шерлок неловко гладил её по волосам, и его рука слегка дрожала. Интересно почему? Он тоже в шоке? Других симптомов не было. Может быть, гипогликемия? Ему действительно нужно поесть и попить. А, может быть, он так же ошеломлён, как и она, только не даёт этому проявиться в той же степени, имея огромный опыт подавления своих эмоций? Тем не менее, Шерлок признал, что хорошо было сидеть вот так, несмотря на то, что миссис Хадсон шмыгала носом в его рубашку, а он не знал, как её утешить. У него даже не было носового платка. Ведь именно это и делают люди, не так ли? Вынимают носовые платки, когда их рубашка промокает от чужих слёз. Еще они шепчут банальности вроде «всё будет хорошо», даже когда это совсем не так. Однако, возможно, в данном случае нескольких ободряющих слов и кусочка ткани маловато. Нужно позволить миссис Хадсон убедиться, что он действительно вернулся, сжать его так крепко, чтобы почувствовать тепло тела и твёрдость мускулов. И если начистоту, Шерлок нуждался в этом подтверждение так же сильно, как и она.

Миссис Хадсон отпустила отвороты его куртки, наконец, как следует обнимая, и Шерлок постепенно растворился в её объятиях. Обычно он испытывал дискомфорт, когда люди прикасались к нему, но это объятие казалось правильным. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности и мог позволить себе расслабиться, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно.

Шерлок не мог точно вспомнить, когда в последний раз его так обнимали. Хотя нет. Один случай он действительно помнил. Это был тот самый день, когда Майкрофт уехал в Харроу. Шерлок весь день дулся, и его мрачное настроение усугубила одна леди — друг семьи. Она погладила его по волосам и называла гадким, с его точки зрения, прозвищем «милый маленький ангел». Шерлок не удержался и сообщил, что «милая леди» была совершенно ненаблюдательна и не заметила, что её придурок муж завел роман прямо у неё на глазах. Шерлок был слишком юн, чтобы разбираться в любовных делах, но ему показалось странным, что муж этой женщины похлопывал других дам по заду.

Его отчитали за то, что он «оскорбил милую леди, которая просто хотела с ним поговорить» и запретили играть в саду и библиотеке. А потом к нему в комнату пришла мама и обняла его. Помнится, он даже заплакал. Он думал, что удалил это, но слабое воспоминание о том, как ему протягивали носовой платок, по-прежнему оставалось в памяти. Так что, возможно, он действительно плакал из-за несправедливости всего этого, из-за того, что Майкрофт уехал, и из-за того, что его эксперимент с муравьями в саду, будет полностью испорчен, если ему не позволят присматривать за ним. Но всё-таки хорошо, что мама тогда была рядом. Она всегда была очень занята, и со временем это становилось всё более очевидным. А Шерлок рос и учился избегать всякого рода человеческих контактов, чтобы защититься от бессердечных, дразнящих его сверстников, безразличия родителей и растущей дистанции с ними. Однако в тот вечер он полностью завладел вниманием мамы и это было здорово.

Память — удивительный механизм. Так странно, что все эти воспоминания всплыли именно сейчас. Хотя во многих отношениях миссис Хадсон была ему ближе, чем его собственная мать. Профессор и доктор наук Вайолет Холмс, вероятно, даже не знала, что её второй ребенок «умер», если только Майкрофт не проболтался. И она бы не слишком переживала, считал Шерлок. Она была по-прежнему сильно занята своей работой, своей единственной великой любовью. В каком-то смысле он её понимал, в этом они были схожи, да и не только в этом.

Самым большим разочарованием матери было, когда Шерлок решил не заниматься научной карьерой и не оставаться в университете, чтобы получить докторскую степень. Как это она тогда выразилась? _Ты растратил свой огромный потенциал на какую-то детскую фантазию._ Тогда эти слова задели за живое, и даже после стольких лет всё ещё оставляли горький привкус. Его мать никогда не понимала, что такое консультирующий детектив, несмотря на то, что он верил, что она поймёт. Но нельзя делать выводы, не имея всех фактов. Тогда Шерлок был молод и ослеплен эмоциями, а сейчас понимал более отчётливо, что нет времени на чужие дела, когда занят своими собственными. Вайолет уже вышла на пенсию, но по-прежнему преподавала в университете и продолжала вести исследования в своей лаборатории. Она никогда не остановится, пока не упадёт замертво или пока, наконец, не получит такую желанную Нобелевскую премию. Он и его жизнь в эти планы не вписывались.

Шерлок крепче обнял миссис Хадсон, помня, однако, о её хрупкой фигуре и бедре, которое, должно быть, всё больше болит из-за того, как она сидит. Здесь Шерлок был дома. Здесь ему самое место. Миссис Хадсон сменила шампунь. Этот пах цитрусовыми и корицей вместо обычного аромата роз. Наверное, рождественский подарок. Он осторожно и нерешительно гладил её по волосам. Ещё одна вещь, которую люди делают в подобных ситуациях, верно? Похоже, ей это нравилось. Она что-то шептала ему в рубашку, и Шерлок напряг слух.

— Ты глупый, глупый мальчик, — бормотала она. — Боже, как же я скучала по тебе, глупый ты дурачок.

Медленно высвободившись из его объятий, миссис Хадсон нашла в кармане фартука салфетку, вытерла глаза и высморкалась. А потом пристально всмотрелась в него, осторожно касаясь щеки, проводя пальцами по скуле, по новым морщинкам вокруг глаз и вниз к носу. Шерлок постарел больше чем на девять месяцев, по крайней мере, судя по тому как он выглядел.

Между её бровями появилась морщинка, и она неодобрительно поцокала языком.

— Где же ты пропадал? — спросила миссис Хадсон, но Шерлок знал, что в данный момент она не ждёт ответа. — Что ты с собой сделал?

Её рука скользнула под пиджак, прошлась по его боку, где сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки легко прощупывались рёбра. Это было щекотно, и Шерлок слегка изогнулся.

— Ты вообще спал и ел, пока тебя не было? От тебя остались только кожа да кости, да и то совсем мало.

— Я бы не отказался от хорошей чашки чая, — признался он, заставляя её игриво хлопнуть его по плечу, прежде чем она скупо улыбнулась.

— И это единственная причина, по которой ты вернулся?

Шерлок кивнул, тоже улыбаясь, в то время как огромный камень свалился с его души. Как давно он в последний раз улыбался? Он не помнит. Он, должно быть, удалил возможность улыбаться из-за отсутствия необходимости и возможности это делать.

— За границей не умеют готовить нормальный чай. Вы же знаете, как это бывает. И, наконец, пришло время. Моя работа почти выполнена. Пора было возвращаться домой.

Её лицо вновь помрачнело. Миссис Хадсон выглядела одновременно встревоженной, сердитой, и в то же время очень растроганной. — А с чего ты решил, что это по-прежнему твой дом? — осведомилась она.

— Большинство моих вещей всё ещё здесь, хотя я хотел бы знать, что случилось со скрипкой, черепом и пальто. Вы явно не рассматривали всерьёз возможность сдать квартиру кому-то другому, иначе снаружи было бы объявление, и мои вещи были либо проданы, либо сданы на хранение. Вы могли бы дать рекламу и в интернете, поскольку квартира расположена в прекрасном месте, — осторожно пояснил Шерлок ход своих рассуждений.

Выражение её лица не изменилось, вероятно, его выводы не впечатлили.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я захочу чтобы _ты_ вернулся, после всех тех неприятностей и боли, которые мне причинил?

Вопрос на мгновение выбил из колеи, потому что Шерлок никогда всерьёз не думал об этом раньше.

— Я… — начал он, но тут же заметил её лёгкую ухмылку.

— Я пошутила, — с веселой искоркой в глазах перебила миссис Хадсон. — Я не мстительный человек, если оставить в стороне вопрос с Джоном, но, признаюсь, мне было приятно видеть, как ты бледнеешь. Конечно, я приму тебя обратно, глупый мальчишка. Но есть и условия.

— Условия?

— Больше никаких пожаров и опытов с ядовитыми испарениями на кухне. Никакой стрельбы по мишеням в гостиной и прочих издевательств над моими обоями. Мебель, кухонная техника и оборудование в ванной комнате будут использоваться в соответствии с их первоначальным назначением, и ни для чего другого. А если тебе нужно играть на скрипке посреди ночи, играй хотя бы какую-нибудь подходящую мелодию. Больше никаких ужасных скрипящих звуков и стенаний посреди ночи. Это понятно?

Шерлок поспешно кивнул. Он ожидал худшего.

— Да, миссис Хадсон.

— Хорошо. Тогда пойдём вниз, я сделаю тебе чашечку настоящего чаю. И ещё приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. А потом ты расскажешь мне всё, как и почему ты это сделал. Имей в виду, если мне не понравятся твои объяснения, я вышвырну тебя вон, и ты можешь искать себе другое место проживания.

— Да, миссис Хадсон.

Она внимательно вглядывалась в его лицо, очевидно пытаясь определить степень искренности. Шерлок был искренен, хотя не верил в её угрозу снова вышвырнуть его. Он ей нравился, несмотря ни на что. Миссис Хадсон была одной из очень немногих людей, которых на самом деле не отпугивало то, что он из себя представлял. Джон тоже когда-то был таким. Но Шерлок сомневался, что он так же быстро примет, простит и обнимет его, как миссис Хадсон.

— Тогда дай мне руку, дорогой, — потребовала она, явно удовлетворившись выражением его лица. — В последнее время меня очень беспокоит бедро.

**\--**

Кухня миссис Хадсон почти не изменилась. Даже пуансеттия [2], которую Джон подарил ей на позапрошлое Рождество, всё ещё была жива, хотя большая часть красных прицветников сменилась зелёными листьями. Шерлок помнил, как он извлекал из растения млечный сок для эксперимента, и даже это оно пережило. Выносливая оказалась штучка, и за ним явно хорошо ухаживали. В квартире 221Б не приживалось ни одно растение, но орхидеи и суккуленты миссис Хадсон всегда были в полном соку. Вот и сейчас травы на подоконнике радовали глаз зеленью и слегка пахли влажной землёй и компостом, потому что их только что полили.

На кухонном столе в горшке стояла примула аурикула [3], один из редких её видов. Тёмно-красные лепестки с зелёным ободком, окружающие белую сердцевину. Подарок от кого-то, кто знал, как сильно миссис Хадсон любит живые зелёные существа, и как она переживает из-за того, что у неё нет настоящего сада. Внезапно Шерлок понял, что только один человек подходит под это описание, кроме него самого. Значит, Джон был здесь совсем недавно, поскольку большинство многолетников не продаются до середины-конца весны. Немного поразмыслив, Шерлок догадался, что это был подарок на День матери. Ещё один глупый праздник, побуждающий к бессмысленным покупкам. А ведь у миссис Хадсон даже детей нет. _«И всё же она всегда называла нас_ своими _мальчиками»_ шепнул внутренний голос.

Иррациональная мысль о том, что он тоже должен был принести сегодня цветы, поразила Шерлока. Он никогда никому не дарил цветов. Да и зачем? Они увянут и умрут. Хотя нет. Шерлок помнил, как однажды, когда ему было около девяти лет, он принес бабушке на день рождения несколько цветков, которые сорвал в лесу во время посещения их загородного дома. Тогда он прочитал книгу о ядовитой флоре и хотел применить свои новообретённые, захватывающие знания на практике. Был июнь месяц, и они росли в изобилии: наперстянка [4], болиголов [5], аронник [6], несколько поздних ландышей и даже смертоносный паслен с почти спелыми и тускло блестящими ягодами [7]. Бабушка была в восторге, но велела ему очень тщательно вымыть руки после вручения букета.

Правда, сейчас никаких ядовитых растений для миссис Хадсон у него не было, но пара пряных трав, которых ей сейчас не хватает, — это хороший план. Может быть, горшочек с кориандром или редкий сорт тимьяна или базилика? Ей бы это очень понравилось. Шерлок покачал головой, несколько сконфуженно стоя у стола, глядя на примулу и думая о растениях. Господи, да он и впрямь совсем сбрендил, да? Тем не менее, действительно необходимо принести ей эти травы. Прямо завтра.

— Садись, молодой человек, пока не свалился, — велела миссис Хадсон, снова наполняя чайник и включая его. Тон у неё был дружелюбный, но строгий. Шерлок подчинился, опустившись на один из деревянных стульев.

— Сними куртку, иначе тебе будет слишком жарко, — посоветовала она, беря две чашки и металлическую коробку, в которой держала чайные пакетики. Это по-прежнему был PG Tip [8], Шерлок почувствовал его запах. Вне всякого сомнения не самый выдающийся чай, но единственный, который казался ему правильным. В квартире 221Б всегда был этот чай, если только Джону не хотелось чего-нибудь полегче, и он не заваривал себе Дарджилинг.

— Ты ведь останешься, не так ли? Не уедешь снова внезапно и без предупреждения? оглянулась на него через плечо Миссис Хадсон.

— Я останусь, — подтвердил Шерлок, повесил куртку на другой стул и туда же опустил свою сумку. _Если вы позволите_ мысленно добавил он. Миссис Хадсон бросила на него долгий взгляд и едва заметно кивнула. Он был уверен, что она знала о его опасениях. Она без труда могла читать его, даже тогда, когда он пытался скрыть свои истинные мысли и чувства.

— Осталось немного карри из курицы, но риса нет. Я приготовлю тебе тосты, чтобы было посытнее.

— Спасибо.

Даже если бы Шерлок не был голоден, он знал, что должен поесть. Но он действительно был голоден. Его желудок урчал от одного только упоминания о еде. Миссис Хадсон, должно быть, слышала это, потому что слегка улыбнулась, открыв холодильник и достав оттуда пластиковый контейнер с карри. Он знал, что она наслаждалась, заботясь о нём. Ей нужно было заботиться о людях, так же, как и Джону. Раньше Шерлок редко позволял ей это, по крайней мере, открыто, хотя втайне ценил её заботу о нем, её домашнюю еду и чай, когда Джона не было рядом, чтобы накормить его.

Вскоре карри уже разогревался на плите, а миссис Хадсон намазывала маслом тост. Чай тоже был готов. Только с молоком, как он любил. Странно, думал Шерлок, что кофе он пил с большим количеством сахара, а чай без сахара, но с молоком. Странная привычка, иррациональная. Откуда же она взялась? Он не мог сказать. Но она помнила об этом.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, делая осторожный глоток горячего напитка, чувствуя жжение, когда он коснулся его повреждённого языка. Странно, на что только люди тратят своё мозговое пространство! Но потом он вспомнил скрипучие ступеньки, запах свитеров Джона и то, как именно он улыбался, когда Шерлок говорил что-то остроумное и гениальное. Всё-таки приятно осознавать, что есть люди, которые помнят сколько молока налить вам в чай. Он не сталкивался с чем-то подобным до того, как стал жить в квартире 221Б вместе с Джоном.

Должно быть, он вздохнул или издал какой-то звук, потому что миссис Хадсон повернулась к нему с того места, где помешивала карри, вопросительно глядя на него. Шерлок был погружён в свои мысли, иначе мог бы заметить неловкое молчание, воцарившееся на кухне. У неё были вопросы, много вопросов, но она, кажется, не знала, как их задать. Вместо этого миссис Хадсон отвлекала себя приготовлением еды, пытаясь найти утешение и успокоение в столь обыденных действиях. Он знал, что его сегодняшнее появление сильно потрясло её, и, как бы она ни была рада тому, что он жив и невредим, она также разочарована, расстроена и обижена из-за боли, которую он причинил ей и другим дорогим ей людям. Причинил как своей предполагаемой смертью, так и явным предательством её доверия.

Что касалось Шерлока, то всяческие эмоциональные разговоры и выяснения отношений никогда не были его сильной стороной, и будь он проклят, если сделает первый шаг. И вообще, что он должен был ей сказать? Что он был и охотником и добычей все эти девять месяцев? Что убивал людей и не жалеет об этом? Что пережил пленение, пытки, неудачную попытку соблазнения (ладно, соблазнение не было неудачным, а вот как раз его реакция и неспособность пройти через это — были), болезнь, разбитое сердце? Что он был одинок, мучительно одинок, с тех самых пор, как покинул Лондон вскоре после своей «смерти» и ненавидел каждую секунду этого времени? Неужели это то, что она хочет узнать, вот такую вот неприглядную правду? Или она предпочтёт какую-нибудь героическую историю о его великой жертве? Так в его действиях не было ничего «великого». Они просто были необходимы, по крайней мере, так он сам себе говорил. Но в них никогда не было ничего выдающегося или героического.

Внезапно перед ним появилась тарелка с дымящимся карри, ложка и блюдце с тостами.

— Ешь, — сказала миссис Хадсон, садясь напротив него и размешивая сахар в своем чае. Шерлок без колебаний схватил ложку. По крайней мере, пока у него был полный рот, она не могла ждать, что он заговорит. Плохие манеры, не так ли? И еда хорошая, несмотря на то, что жевать поначалу было трудно из-за повреждённой челюсти. Действительно сильный удар. Удивительно, что она не сломала себе руку.

Шерлок удалил тот момент, когда в последний раз ел горячую пищу. Обычно он быстро перехватывал что-нибудь по дороге, не заботясь о том, что он ест, лишь бы это помогало ему двигаться. Но эта порция карри была превосходна. Только правильные специи, мясо не пережарено, тёплый тост пропитан маслом. Может быть, именно поэтому люди обычно уделяют так много внимания еде? Он умел ценить хорошую еду и наслаждаться ей, но обычно бывал слишком занят или отвлечён чем-то, чтобы думать об этом. Теперь еда сама по себе служила отвлечением, желанным отвлечением от того, что ждало его впереди.

Когда он на мгновение оторвался от своей тарелки, то заметил, что миссис Хадсон наблюдает за ним, слегка нахмурившись. Он знал, что она беспокоилась за него. Неужели он действительно выглядел таким голодным и нуждающимся? Могла ли она прочесть намеки на его тёмные дела в том, как он поглощал карри и вгрызался в тост? Она была проницательна и знала его, как никто другой.

— Есть ещё, если хочешь, — ласково сказала она, и Шерлок кивнул. Да ему это было необходимо. Тарелка почти опустела, а он только начал чувствовать, насколько сильно проголодался.

— Я должна была оставить немного для Джона, потому что он собирался заехать и привезти мне кое-что из аптеки, но ты выглядишь так, будто тебе это нужно больше.

На мгновение рука Шерлока застыла над тарелкой. Он был уверен, что она это заметила. Конечно заметила. Разве она не вспомнила Джона именно для того, чтобы добиться от него хоть какой-то реакции? Старая добрая миссис Хадсон действительно была очень проницательна и хитра, а еще немного мстительна, несмотря на то, что сама утверждала обратное. И Шерлок решил дать ей возможность насладиться моментом, тем более что и сам умирал от любопытства. Он так много не знал о том, чем занимался Джон с тех пор, как он уехал! У него были только очень ограниченные знания о новом Джоне, Джоне пост-Шерлоковском. Шерлок знал, что называть его так тщеславно, но не имел ничего против того, чтобы его тоже считали таким. Джон _был_ другим рядом с ним. Теперь без него он изменился, точно так же, как Шерлок был совершенно другим с Джоном и без него.

Он опустил ложку и сел прямо, глядя на свою бывшую хозяйку поверх примулы. Она хотела, чтобы он спросил, не так ли? Несмотря на боль, которую это причинит им обоим, он должен был спросить.

— Как он?

Глаза миссис Хадсон сузились, а рот превратился в тонкую линию. Неправильный вопрос? Она опять начала злиться? Грустить? Имеет ли она на это право? И будет ли она сейчас кричать на Шерлока? Он не знал. Миссис Хадсон была не из тех, кто часто кричит, но она могла быть довольно громкой и довольно жёсткой, когда обижали её или близких ей людей. И, в конце концов, словами можно было ранить гораздо сильнее, чем тем хуком справа.

Она уже готова была заговорить, когда раздался какой-то звук, заставивший обоих поднять головы. Кто-то определённо пришел. Сначала в двери трижды постучали, подавая сигнал, а затем в замке повернулся ключ. Шерлок почувствовал, что ему становится холодно, а сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Карри у него в животе внезапно превратился в кусок свинца. Нет, не свинца. Чего-то более тяжёлого и смертоносного. Урана? Плутония! Да, похоже, что так оно и было.

Шерлок был ещё не готов к предстоящей встрече. Не сейчас. Возможно, это просто миссис Тернер пришла выпить чашечку чая и поболтать, но он знал, что это не она. Он сразу же узнал эту поступь: слабый намек на хромоту, а в остальном ровную и твёрдую. Никакой трости. Зашуршал пластиковый пакет, когда человек вошёл в прихожую.

Шерлок чувствовал себя потрясающим идиотом. Ему следовало бы обратить больше внимания на слова миссис Хадсон. Разве она не сказала, что ждёт его? Шерлок знал, кто только что пришёл. И миссис Хадсон тоже. С суровым, но в остальном непроницаемым выражением лица она подтвердила его опасения, сказав:

— Тебе следует спросить его самого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация Автора к ней: «Встреча» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_stair_and_under_stair/osaus02.jpg  
> «Утешение» http://anke.edoras art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_stair_and_under_stair/osaus03.jpg
> 
> [1] Я долго искала в инете и не нашла такое средство для уборки. Английский фандом тоже в своё время искал и не нашел, поэтому там решили что этот бренд придуман специально для фильма, поскольку было не очень хорошо если бы Шерлок использовал широко известный бренд в качестве оружия. Но в любом случае, я думаю, что это должна была быть полироль для мебели или, возможно жидкость для мытья стёкол.  
> http://up.picr.de/11189340to.jpg  
> http://up.picr.de/11189339wl.jpg
> 
> [2] Пуансетия («Рождественская звезда»), ещё одно название этого растения молочай красивейший, так как она относится к семейству и роду Молочайных. У себя на родине — в Центральной Америке и Мексике, пуансеттия — это крупное растение, достигающее высоты 4 метров. Таковы прародители культурного вида, который не вырастет более 30–50 см. http://homester.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/main_punt.jpg
> 
> [3]Первоцвет ушковидный или Первоцвет ушковый, или Примула ушковая (лат. Primula auricula) — вид травянистых растений рода Первоцвет (Примула) семейства Первоцветные. Растение известно также под названиями Первоцвет медвежье ушко, Примула медвежье ушко; народное название растение — «медвежье ушко». Своё название вид получил благодаря форме листьев, которые похожи на уши медведя.  
> А вот такая видимо была у миссис Хадсон)  
> https://www.vitusltd.ru/V-images/Primula%20auricula4.jpg  
> https://dachanaladoni.ru/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/Primula-auricula1.jpg  
> http://geekoff.ru/image/cache/data/items/pgtips80_232-800x800.JPG
> 
> [4] Наперстянка пурпурная  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6b/Digitalis_purpurea_220605.jpg
> 
> [5] Болиголов пятнистый  
> https://ecobabka.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Boligolov-lechebnye-svojstva-i-protivopokazaniya-6.jpg
> 
> [6] Аронник пятнистый  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d8/Arum_maculatum_0_700.jpg
> 
> [7] Паслен чёрный https://rgtravnik.ru/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD1-2.jpeg
> 
> [8] PG tips появился в Великобритании в 1930 году благодаря Артуру Бруку. Брук занимался разработкой самых лучших и качественных чайных смесей.  
> Для PG tips с чайного куста берутся только верхние два листика c почкой - отсюда и происходит слово "tips", по-русски "верхушки". Пакетик PG tips имеет форму пирамиды, чтобы при заваривании листья чая свободно двигались в воде. Именно так высвобождается неповторимый вкус чая, и каждый раз вы получаете неизменно идеальный напиток.  
> http://geekoff.ru/image/cache/data/items/pgtips80_232-800x800.JPG


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлок знал, что ещё было время сбежать. Чёрный ход, ведущий во двор, который миссис Хадсон так страстно желала видеть садом, находился прямо за его стулом. Надо было вскочить, открыть дверь, выскочить наружу и бежать, бежать, бежать, оставив, к чёрту, куртку и сумку. Ему просто нужно было сбежать.

— Извините за столь поздний визит, миссис Хадсон, но в клинику привезли ещё один неотложный случай.

Услышав этот голос, Шерлок замер на стуле. Голос, по которому он так долго и так сильно скучал! Он никогда не думал, что может испытывать такие чувства по отношению к другому человеку. Дважды после своей «смерти», оба раза в момент полного истощения и отчаяния, он звонил Джону, чтобы просто услышать его голос, слушал сообщение голосовой почты и вешал трубку, как только раздавался звуковой сигнал, зная, что Джон не сможет перезвонить, потому что номер Шерлока заблокирован.

 _Дайте мне пройти. Он мой друг. Он мой друг._ Отчаянная мольба Джона до сих пор звенела у него в ушах. Это и слабое, душераздирающее «Господи, нет» и «Боже, нет» были последними словами, которые он слышал от него. _Он мой друг_. Шерлок до сих пор недоумевал, как ему удалось сохранить самообладание, лёжа на мокрой брусчатке перед зданием Бартса в луже собственной крови, как он умудрился не моргнуть и не испортить все тщательные приготовления в тот момент. План был хорош, он сработал, несмотря на отсутствие времени для должной подготовки. Вот только Шерлок не учёл, сколько сопутствующего ущерба это может причинить. _Он мой друг._

Миссис Хадсон встала и повернулась к двери, ведущей в холл, а Шерлок не мог пошевелиться. Сейчас уже было слишком поздно для того чтобы сбежать, да он уже и не хотел этого. Он сидел очень тихо, положив руки на стол перед собой, выпрямив спину и устремив пристальный взгляд на дверь. Мелькнула тень, раздался громкий шорох пакета во внезапно наступившей тишине, а потом дверь открылась, и появился Джон.

— О, я и не знал, что у вас гос…

Резко наступила тишина, всё остановилось, но молниеносный взгляд Шерлока успел скользнуть по Джону, вбирая каждую мельчайшую деталь, которую он, как ему казалось, забыл, каждую мелочь, каждую линию и прядь волос.

_Знакомая чёрная куртка [1] была влажная от мелкой мороси, воротник всё ещё поднят (значит, дождь начался снова). Под ней надет новый кашемировый свитер, тёмно-серый, без рисунка, (дорогой, гораздо дороже, чем были обычные свитера Джона), скорее всего, это был подарок. От кого? Сестры? Поддерживала с ним контакт, и у неё появилась новая, хорошо оплачиваемая работа? Или это подарок от новой подружки? Дорогие подарки означают серьёзные отношения. Шерлок надеялся, что нет, ведь тогда всё стало бы ещё более неловким и трудным. Помимо этого, на Джоне были хорошо знакомая старая клетчатая рубашка, джинсы и коричневые ботинки. Он похудел и снова начал регулярно заниматься спортом (судя по мускулатуре ног — бегом), при этом опять появилась небольшая хромота, но уже не из-за ПТСР, а из-за незначительной травмы — порвалась связка во время бега зимой, но к настоящему времени почти восстановилась. У Джона был долгий рабочий день и несколько ночей прерывистого сна (ночная смена или кошмары?). Было трудно определить на расстоянии. Из дома утром он уехал в спешке (проспал?) и не побрился как следует, недавно перешёл с электрической бритвы на опасную и порезался на подбородке. Так же недавно был в парикмахерской, потому что волосы коротко подстрижены, как и в день их знакомства, а еще появились новые морщинки вокруг глаз и более тёмные тени (недосыпание, стресс на работе или в отношениях? Беспокоится о сестре? Маловероятно, кажется что на этот раз, для разнообразия, она в порядке. Всё ещё горюет?). Кожа Джона была бледной, это значило, что он почти не выходил на улицу, а бегал, в основном, по вечерам. Было также очевидно, что Джон проводит много времени в клинике и использует работу как отвлечение, как некую новую цель (отвлечение от чего? Опять от горя?). Нос его слегка покраснел, он часто сморкался, был слегка простужен, однако, вышел на работу невзирая на …_

Этот список можно было продолжать и дальше. Шерлок чувствовал себя почти ошеломлённым несметным числом обрушившейся на него информации. Все методы её упорядочивания и отбора наиболее достоверных данных, похоже, не работали. Было важно абсолютно всё: ведь это Джон. Джон, Джон, Джон. Подобно верблюду, пьющему воду после долгого путешествия по пустыне, он впитывал новую информацию и только со второго взгляда обратил внимание на выражение лица Джона, тут же обругав себя за то, что облажался с приоритетами.

Джон застыл в шоке, обшаривая глазами фигуру Шерлока, выражение его лица было непроницаемым, несмотря на то, что раньше по малейшему изменению его мимики можно было считать, что у него на уме. Хотя и тогда этот непостижимый, вечно интересный и завораживающий человек не переставал удивлять.

Нарушив жутковатую тишину на кухне, миссис Хадсон прерывисто вздохнула, почти всхлипнула. Время снова сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Краем глаза Шерлок заметил, что она покачнулась и схватилась за стойку позади себя, чтобы не упасть. Но всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Джоне, который тоже пошевелился.

Что он собирается делать? Шерлок не знал, и от этой неопределенности желудок сводило судорогой и сжималось горло. Он не смог бы заговорить, даже если бы захотел, даже дышать внезапно стало невозможно, потому что нельзя дышать с настолько сдавленной грудью… что? Опять сантименты? Он тонул в чувствах и не знал, как их сдержать. Более того, он не хотел. Шерлок даже не мог правильно назвать и различить их, так всё было перемешано и запутано. Он никогда не был хорош в обозначении эмоций, ни своих, ни чужих, а теперь они вовсе превратились в один огромный водоворот облегчения, радости, беспокойства, сожаления, гордости, гнева, отвращения к себе и, одновременно, самоуверенности. Любовь? Разве это правильный ярлык? Откуда ему было знать, ведь он никогда раньше этого не чувствовал, а если и чувствовал, то не понимал, что это такое. Но Шерлок был уверен, что никогда не испытывал ничего похожего. Ему хотелось вскочить, схватить Джона и заключить его в крепкие объятия, и, одновременно, убежать отсюда так быстро, как только возможно. В этом не было никакого смысла. Совершенно иррационально.

Он ненавидел это чувство полной потери контроля над ситуацией и самим собой и всегда старался избегать подобных вещей. Шерлок потерялся в море, спасательного плота нигде не было видно, а шторм надвигался.

_«Скажи что-нибудь, сделай что-нибудь»,_ — умолял он Джона мысленно. _«Только не стой там просто так. Мне нужна твоя помощь, мне нужна реакция, действие, что угодно. Я не могу с этим работать. Я не могу сделать первый шаг. Я не знаю как.»_

Спустя, кажется, целую вечность, Джон, потрясающий, верный и преданный Джон помог ему. Он слегка расслабился, и шумно выдохнул, чуть опустив плечи. Шерлоку показалось, что этот воздух был внутри Джона с самого Падения. Он закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, ещё раз медленно выдохнул и снова открыл их. Джон выглядел… Шерлок не мог сказать точно, как именно. Свет был не очень яркий, и он не был уверен, что его мозг работает должным образом со всеми этими чувствами, борющимися внутри него — химически это всего лишь коктейль гормонов в крови, он это знал, но биохимия и простые научные факты не подходили для пояснения того хаоса и неразберихи, которые бушевали внутри него.

Но совершенно точным фактом было то, что Джон выглядел совершенно, абсолютно расслабившимся. Как человек, выползший из-под камня, который должен был его раздавить. И ещё благодарным, как будто одно из его самых заветных желаний было исполнено. В нём не было ни гнева, ни ярости (пока не было), только чистое облегчение. Это вселило в Шерлока надежду, что их воссоединение не окажется таким болезненным и ужасным, как он опасался.

Наконец, Джон преодолел сиюминутное удивление и шок. В его позе всё ещё сквозила настороженность, как будто он не вполне доверял своим глазам. Но, очевидно, его несколько успокаивал тот факт, что миссис Хадсон тоже видела Шерлока и даже кормила его. Призраки не едят карри и не пьют чай.

Выражение его лица стало задумчивым, между бровей залегла глубокая морщина, а взгляд сделался хмурым. Неужели то был первый признак бури, которая явно назревала у него внутри? Скоро ли будут гром и молния? Шерлок не был уверен. Это не совсем похоже на Джона, который готов взорваться и разнести всё вокруг. Тот Джон смертельно спокоен. И хотя нынешний Джон тоже спокоен и сдержан, по крайней мере внешне, Шерлок видел, что его мозг работает с огромной скоростью. А мозг Джона мог быть очень быстрым. Конечно, не таким быстрым, как у Шерлока, но Шерлок, скорее, исключение из правил.

 _«Что он вычисляет?»_ — недоумевал Шерлок. Джон изучал его точно так же, как сам Шерлок только что изучал Джона, подмечая каждое малейшее изменение в своём друге, сравнивая то, что он видел, с Шерлоком до «смерти». Но невозможно было сказать, что у него на уме, какие выводы он делает из этих изменений. Поймёт ли он, насколько мрачными и трудными были для Шерлока эти девять месяцев так же легко, как Шерлок смог прочесть остатки горя в усталых чертах Джона, похудевшем лице и новых морщинах? Будет ли ему всё равно или нет? Или он решит, что трудности, которые пережил Шерлок, были выбраны по доброй воле и вполне заслужены в свете его предательства?

Однако, глядя на Джона, Шерлок понял, что было что-то ещё.

_«Думай_ , — сказал он сам себе. - _«Будь внимателен, наблюдай и, чёрт возьми, думай. Да, он изучал меня, но сейчас его глаза слегка расфокусированы. Если это вообще возможно, то он смотрит внутрь себя»._

Внезапно Шерлок понял, что Джон вспоминал, заново переживал события у Бартса, и это было больно. Его рот превратился в тонкую линию, а челюсть слегка напряглась. Он крепче сжал ручку пластикового пакета с надписью Boots [2]. Шерлок не понимал, почему тот делал это сейчас? Зачем зацикливался на болезненных воспоминаниях, когда Шерлок здесь, живой и настоящий? Чуть раньше Джон выглядел успокоенным. Разве он не должен быть счастлив, если и правда всё это время скорбел и скучал? Такое поведение не имело смысла.

Затем его осенило.

О, Джон! Шерлок вечно недооценивал его. Но Джон многому научился, много перенял за время их совместного проживания и общения. Его навыки наблюдения и дедукции значительно улучшились. Он был очень внимательным учеником, Джон Уотсон. Шерлок чувствовал, как в нём расцветает гордость от осознания того, что Джон действительно уделил должное внимание его методам и более того, применил их.

Джон никогда не терял веры в своего друга, даже когда сам Шерлок и весь остальной мир пытались убедить его в обратном, даже когда большинство доказательств указывало на это. Но только часть доказательств. Джон, умный Джон, был более наблюдателен, чем все остальные, и сумел найти ключ к разгадке. Недостатки плана были вызваны спешкой и необходимостью успеть всё подготовить к Падению, и, возможно, Джон увидел их. Тогда у него уже давно должны были появиться сомнения, смутные, необъяснимые сомнения по поводу смерти Шерлока.

Его поза и последующая демонстрация облегчения указывали на это. Он выглядел как человек, который в течение длительного периода времени был в противоречии с тем, что говорил его рациональный ум и его подсознание (Шерлок не решался сказать «его сердце»). Джон видел, ощущал и осознавал доказательства смерти своего лучшего друга, он чувствовал отсутствие пульса на его запястье, трогал тёмную кровь, пролитую на тротуар и подсчитал шансы на выживание после падения с такой высоты. Он читал отчёт коронёра, присутствовал на похоронах. Даже получил завещание Шерлока, если Майкрофт сыграл свою роль, в чем Шерлок не сомневался. Сознание Джона должно было быть убеждено, что Шерлок мёртв. И всё же, и всё же, возможно, со временем росло сомнение, подпитываемое деталями и крошечными обрывками информации, которые он подсознательно собирал и хранил в памяти. Он никогда не терял веры в своего друга и, кажется, никогда не терял надежды на чудо. Его облегчение — это облегчение человека, которого не покидает надежда, которую он не может объяснить даже самому себе, но которая теперь нашла подтверждение. Шерлоку это хорошо знакомо — ощущение существования чего-то большего, находящегося как раз на грани рационального мышления, мелькающего время от времени, но всё ещё слишком иллюзорного, чтобы можно было уловить источник тревоги и беспокойства.

Скорее всего, для Джона это «что-то» стало очевидным уже сегодня. Если в течение последних девяти месяцев он и думал, что сошёл с ума, цепляясь за ложную надежду и неверно читая знаки, то, как только он сегодня увидел Шерлока, картина сразу же стала яркой и ясной. Внезапно Шерлоку стало интересно — что же его выдало? К счастью, никто другой, кажется, не заметил, насколько аккуратно выглядели лужи крови вокруг тела и тот факт, что кровь не была свежей, странный фургон, перевозивший грязное больничное бельё, который исчез как раз в тот момент, когда приехал Джон, быстрое избавление от тела. Но ведь Джон всегда был на голову выше остального человечества, и уж точно выше идиотов, которых Мориарти посылал следить за друзьями Шерлока.

**\--**

Миссис Хадсон издала ещё один сдавленный звук, который окончательно разрушил чары. Шерлок совершенно потерял счет времени, но понял, что успело пройти не более двух минут. Никто не произнёс ни слова, но услышав этот звук — смесь всхлипывания и радостного восклицания, наполовину приглушенного рукой, прижатой ко рту, оба мужчины отмерли и повернулись к ней.

Шерлок понял, что получить разгадку того, как Джон разгадал его план, быстро не получится. Хмурое выражение лица Джона превратилось в озабоченное, когда он изучающе оглядел миссис Хадсон.

— Господи, что случилось с вашей рукой? — спросил он хриплым голосом. Синяк на челюсти Шерлока он, видимо, не заметил, что было не совсем понятно, поскольку он находился прямо под яркой лампой. Очевидно, Джон изучал его довольно избирательно.

Быстро подойдя к их бывшей домохозяйке, Джон осторожно взял её за руку. Шерлок почувствовал укол вины, ведь сам он совершенно забыл поинтересоваться её травмой и позаботиться о ней.

Джон полностью переключился на режим врача, и Шерлок понимал почему. Знакомая деятельность действовала успокаивающе, приводя мысли в порядок. Джон нуждался в том, чтобы помогать другим. Для него это было всё равно что дышать. Он всегда делал это открыто, в отличие от Шерлока, который, несмотря на все предостережения брата, тоже занимался этим, но тайно, негласно, за исключением прыжка с крыши.

Прямо сейчас забота о миссис Хадсон давала Джону время подумать что делать дальше, как вести себя с Шерлоком. Профессиональные навыки брали верх, сдерживая шок и противоречивые эмоции. Неожиданно, внешне Джон казался потрясающе спокойным, но Шерлок был убеждён, что это ненадолго. Взрыв обязательно произойдёт.

— Я думала, он грабитель, — дрожащим голосом ответила миссис Хадсон, опираясь на стойку и частично на Джона.

Тот даже не удостоил Шерлока взглядом, внимательно изучая её руку, и просто кивнул. Шерлоку было интересно, догадался ли Джон, что миссис Хадсон нанесла свой грозный (и чертовски болезненный) правый хук уже после того, как узнала «грабителя»? Скорее всего, так оно и есть. Может быть, он был рад, что она ударила Шерлока, и считал, что он это заслужил. Может быть, Шерлок действительно это заслужил.

— Похоже, она не сломана, но завтра вам надо будет сделать рентген, чтобы убедиться в этом. Правда, есть сильный ушиб. Вы должны были немедленно охладить её, вместо того чтобы включать плиту и помешивать пищу. Нам понадобится пакет со льдом и антисептик для ссадин. Кроме того, у вас ещё остался гель «Вольтарен», который я недавно прописал вам для вашего бедра? Это поможет справиться с отёком и немного облегчит боль.

Миссис Хадсон кивнула. Голова Джона слегка дёрнулась в сторону Шерлока, и он сразу понял, что от него требуется. Обычно Джон всё приносил сам, но сейчас Шерлок был страшно благодарен за эту задачу, практически цепляясь за любую возможность, чтобы получить передышку от невыносимого напряжения, царящего на кухне. Ему нужно было отстраниться от всего, хотя бы на несколько минут, собраться с мыслями, чтобы разобраться со своими эмоциями и подавить их. Он не мог позволить себе ошибиться, потому что ставки были слишком высоки. Он не мог снова потерять Джона, а если уже потерял, то должен вернуть его обратно. Альтернативы этому нет.

**\--**

В маленькой морозильной камере миссис Хадсон под холодильником на кухне раньше хранился охлаждающий пакет. Шерлок знал это, потому что… одалживал его время от времени. Он быстро достал его — тот лежал поверх замороженных овощей и рыбы, должно быть, им недавно пользовались. Вероятно, Джон лечил свою повреждённую лодыжку именно здесь, потому что Бейкер-стрит ближе всего к Риджентс-парку. Завернув пакет в кухонное полотенце, он вручил его Джону. Шерлок боялся поднять на него глаза, не доверяя своим смешанным эмоциям, опасаясь своей реакции, если его взгляд встретится с взглядом Джона, когда они находятся так близко друг от друга. Их пальцы не соприкоснулись, и, на данный момент, Шерлок считал что это всё к лучшему.

Джон осторожно подвёл миссис Хадсон к столу и усадил её. Он тоже не смотрел на Шерлока, весь сосредоточенный на своей подопечной.

— Аптечка, Шерлок, — произнес он спокойно, но твёрдо.

Шерлок почувствовал, как при упоминании его имени этим голосом по телу пробежала горячая волна. Он так долго не слышал, как произносят его имя! Временами ему казалось, что он это удалил. Но вот Джон произнёс его, и Шерлок почувствовал, что только теперь, когда его назвали настоящим, подлинным именем, он снова оживает. Вот уже девять месяцев, как он был мёртв. Но теперь он воскрес. Он сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь, что Джон ничего не заметит, и сбежал из комнаты в поисках требуемого.

**\--**

Добравшись до ванной миссис Хадсон, Шерлок первым делом справил нужду, потому что это было ему необходимо еще с тех пор, как он переступил порог дома. Хорошо умея игнорировать потребности своего тела, он вытеснил всё лишнее на время воссоединения с квартирной хозяйкой. Но сейчас ему предстояло действительно жёсткое противостояние и нельзя было отвлекаться, пытаясь загладить свою вину перед Джоном.

Возвращаясь из ванной с аптечкой и «Вольтареном», найденными после кратких поисков в ящичках и шкафчиках, Шерлок заметил, что дверь в спальню миссис Хадсон наполовину приоткрыта. Хотя в комнате было темно, он заметил что-то странное на туалетном столике напротив кровати. Ведомый любопытством, он заглянул внутрь и неожиданно увидел старого друга.

Череп ухмылялся ему из темноты, выглядя неуместно на стопке журналов «Нэшнл Траст»[3], которая лежала рядом с двумя романами Агаты Кристи, выпуском судоку и любимой миссис Хадсон коллекцией кукол Шильдкрёт 1950-х годов [4], чьи круглые и раскрашенные целлулоидные лица Шерлок всегда находил гораздо страшнее черепа.

Он с благоговением подошел к Билли и провел рукой по гладкой кости, прослеживая швы нейрокраниума [5]. «Что, он здесь делает?», — недоумевал Шерлок. Миссис Хадсон всегда жаловалась на «эту ужасную вещь» и её почётное и заметное место на каминной полке, и всё же он был здесь, прямо в её спальне, рядом с куклами, ухмыляясь ей и глядя на неё пустыми глазницами каждую ночь. Опять сантименты? Разве хоть что-нибудь из случившегося сегодня вечером не было вдохновлено ими? Может быть, она хранила его как напоминание о прежнем владельце? _Memento mori._ [6] В его груди снова шевельнулась боль. Должно быть, миссис Хадсон ужасно скучала по нему. А Шерлок никогда ни от кого не ожидал подобного.

Краем глаза он заметил отблеск на стене. Повернувшись, в поисках источника яркого пятна на цветастых обоях, Шерлок увидел на прикроватной тумбочке, в свете, падающем из полуоткрытой двери, фото в рамке, частично скрытое ещё одним из этих невыносимо скучных криминальных романов. Он обошел кровать, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе, ожидая увидеть фотографию племянницы миссис Хадсон и её маленького ребёнка.

Но когда Шерлок рассмотрел изображение, его сердце снова сжалось. На фотографии были изображены они с Джоном, «мальчики» миссис Хадсон. Шерлок не мог вспомнить, когда фото было сделано, да и понятно почему. На нём было зернистое изображение дивана в гостиной наверху, круглая лампа и телевизор отбрасывали тусклый свет на две фигуры, наполовину сидящие, наполовину лежащие на диване, прислонившись друг к другу. Голова Джона была откинута на подушки, черты его лица и тело расслаблены, а глаза закрыты. И Шерлок, развалившийся рядом с ним и положивший лохматую голову на плечо Джона, тоже спал.

Когда же это было? Шерлок порылся в своих воспоминаниях. Скорее всего, их сфотографировали после успешного завершения дела. На столе лежали коробки с едой на вынос, но на них была уличная, а не домашняя одежда. К своему ужасу, Шерлок обнаружил, что не помнит ни того, как заснул на плече Джона, ни того, как проснулся в этой позе. Однако, ему казалось, что он вспомнил это тяжёлое и неприятное дело, связанное с убийством ребёнка. Он провёл две недели практически без отдыха, пытаясь найти преступника. Джон, как всегда, оказывал ему неоценимую помощь. Неудивительно, что они оба буквально рухнули после еды перед телевизором.

Он задумчиво провел пальцами по стеклу. _«Мальчики миссис Хадсон»_ … А ведь они были ими раньше! Очнувшись, Шерлок перевёл взгляд на предметы в своей руке. Пора вернуться на кухню и попытаться спасти то, что ещё можно спасти.

**\--**

Джон и миссис Хадсон подняли глаза, когда Шерлок снова появился на кухне. И снова он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд тёмно-синих глаз Джона, пронзительный и суровый.

«Он думал, что я снова исчезну», — осознал Шерлок, протягивая то, что принёс.

Миссис Хадсон тоже смотрела на него, и Шерлок был уверен, что они говорили о нем. Что? Он понятия не имел. По крайней мере, Джон снял с себя куртку. В таком случае, может быть, он останется и выслушает. Если бы только Шерлок знал, что сказать! Простого извинения, по-видимому, вряд ли будет достаточно, и кроме того, в глубине души, Шерлок вообще противился идее извинения. Он сделал то, что должен был сделать, чтобы спасти жизнь Джона. Он не жалел об этом и сделал бы это снова, если потребовалось бы. Но у него было подозрение, что не стоило говорить это вслух.

Чтобы занять себя каким-нибудь делом и не сойти с ума из-за всей этой ужасной неопределённости, он снова наполнил чайник, включил его и взял со стола чашки: свою, миссис Хадсон и достал новую из буфета. Затем вытащил из коробки чайные пакетики, нашел в холодильнике молоко и на полке сахар для миссис Хадсон. Джон всегда пил чай без сахара. Шерлок надеялся, что ничего не изменилось. Прямо сейчас ему очень нужно было что-то неизменное и стабильное.

Миссис Хадсон тихонько зашипела от боли, когда Джон осторожно убирал с её руки охлаждающий пакет и начал наносить «Вольтарен». Шерлок вздрогнул от этого звука. Это он должен был позаботиться о ней. Джон вполголоса разговаривал с миссис Хадсон, объясняя ей, как ухаживать за повреждением. Шерлок понимал, что, кроме одной фразы, прозвучавшей фактически как приказ, Джон ни сказал ему больше ни слова.

— Ты загораживаешь мне свет, — внезапно произнёс он не оборачиваясь.

Второе прямое обращение. Можно ли считать это прогрессом? Или просто признанием того факта, что Шерлок неуверенно топтался возле стола, как собака, которую забыл хозяин? К счастью, в этот момент чайник выключился, и Шерлок повернулся, чтобы налить воду в три чашки и заняться процедурой приготовления чая. Он никогда не утруждал себя этим, когда они жили наверху. Вокруг всегда были люди, которые могли заварить для него чай. Но теперь он чувстовал, что должен сделать это сам, несмотря на всю обыденность и скуку этого действия. Можно ли будет считать это частью его покаяния? Ах, нет, вряд ли они не позволят ему так легко соскочить с крючка. Ни один из них.

Тем временем, Джон почти закончил перевязывать руку миссис Хадсон.

— Приходите завтра в клинику, — сказал он ей, — и я сделаю рентген, чтобы убедиться, что нет перелома. — Миссис Хадсон кивнула и протянула свою неповрежденную руку, чтобы схватить его ладонь и коротко сжать. Затем она полуобернулась к Шерлоку.

— В банке есть печенье, — сказала она. — Ванильное и диетическое, которые ты всегда любил.

Шерлок кивнул, вынул пакетики с чаем из их чашек (в последнюю очередь из чашки Джона, потому что тот любил крепкий чай — ещё один маленький факт, засоряющий жёсткий диск, но который невозможно было удалить), затем открыл шкаф, взял коробку с печеньем и принёс всё на стол. Когда он поставил чашку Джона прямо перед ним, доктор поднял голову.

— Раньше я сомневался, что ты действительно умеешь готовить чай, — сказал он. — А это можно пить?

Шерлок не смог удержаться от насмешливого фырканья.

— Заваривание чая — не какая-то там продвинутая химия! — заявил он с оттенком своего обычного высокомерия. На мгновение на лице Джона появилось странное выражение, будто он боролся с улыбкой. Потянувшись к своей чашке, он секунду поколебался (в чём Шерлок распознал легкую театральность) и сделал небольшой глоток. Судя по всему, чай получился вполне удовлетворительным, и Шерлок почувствовал облегчение, за что себя тут же и обругал. Это же был просто чёртов чай! Действительно пора было взять себя в руки.

— Как твоя челюсть? — голос Джона заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Немного болит, — честно признался Шерлок.

— По-моему, я ударила его довольно сильно, — внезапно забеспокоившись, добавила миссис Хадсон. — Он даже упал. Я не хотела этого делать, но так получилось.

Джон снова оглядел Шерлока, слегка нахмурился, а затем встал, сделал шаг назад и указал на свой стул.

— Садись.

Шерлок поколебался, но сел. Он нервничал и не понимал, почему. Джон много раз обрабатывал его раны. Почему же сейчас это казалось таким существенным и важным? Таким чертовски неловким? Он должен был быть рад, что Джон по-прежнему настолько заботлив, что хочет облегчить его страдания. Или это ожидание прикосновений так сильно тревожило его, хотя и не так, как обычно бывало при прикосновениях незнакомых людей. Джон не был чужим. На самом деле, всё в нём, несмотря на девять месяцев разлуки, было так безумно и прекрасно знакомо, что у Шерлока заболело в груди. Он глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что Джон не заметит его нервного напряжения.

Тот снова открыл аптечку, порылся в ней и достал антисептическую салфетку.

— Повернись лицом к свету, — приказал он.

Шерлок повиновался — и ему пришлось подавить еще один вздох, потому что внезапно Джон оказался ох как близко. Шерлок почти чувствовал его дыхание на своём лице. А потом он прикоснулся к нему. Сначала только холодной салфеткой в антисептике, и Шерлок напрягся, резко втягивая воздух, когда антисептик коснулся повреждённого участка. Защипало.

Но затем другая рука Джона коснулась его правой щеки, поворачивая голову чуть дальше, ближе к свету. Шерлок тяжело сглотнул, проклиная себя за это, потому что Джон точно должен был заметить. Прикосновение было лёгкое, как перышко, и всё же ему казалось, что на коже загорелся огонь. Шерлоку потребовалось всё его самообладание, чтобы не прижаться к этой руке, не потереться о неё, как кот, который хочет ласки. Он немного дрожал и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его тело предавало его, как это было тогда в Дартмуре, когда иррациональный страх захлестнул его рациональный разум. И сейчас он тоже ощущал, что не способен справиться с навалившимися на него эмоциями и чувствами. Непонятно было, почему. Шерлок не мог ни идентифицировать, ни охарактеризовать то новое и пугающее, что с ним происходило. Это нельзя было объяснить ни усталостью, ни эмоциональным потрясением от воссоединения со своими близкими. Он только знал, что для того, кто обычно не любил, когда к нему прикасаются, кто пытался любой ценой избежать нежелательного контакта, кто никогда не искал физической близости ради неё самой и не придавал ей большого значения, он наслаждается этим слишком сильно.

Сейчас Шерлок считывал знаки, предательские знаки, которые демонстрировало его собственное тело, так же хорошо, как читал их на других людях. Его пульс стремительно рос, сердце буквально выскакивало из груди. Невозможно, чтобы Джон этого не заметил. Он должен был увидеть пульс Шерлока, бьющийся в сонной артерии, и почувствовать его, поскольку его рука по прежнему лежала на челюсти Шерлока. Шерлок закрыл глаза, чтобы скрыть свои, несомненно, расширенные зрачки. Это было нехорошо. Он больше не мог ясно мыслить. Единственное, что наполняло сейчас его разум, был Джон.

Он остро ощущал запах Джона, тепло его руки и её прикосновение, слегка шершавые и мозолистые пальцы. Твёрдость и уверенность. Тремора не было, но его никогда не бывало, когда Джон находился в состоянии стресса или возбуждения. Неужели именно так чувствуют себя нормальные люди каждый раз, когда их влечёт к кому-то? Это просто ужасно. Как же они справляются? Как им вообще удаётся что-то делать? Шерлок чувствовал себя так, будто его мозг, эта блестяще организованная, рациональная машина, отказывался работать.

Серьёзный сбой функционирования. Как мудро было с его стороны до сих пор держаться подальше от такого рода эмоциональной путаницы. Любовь бесполезна, особенно когда так мало шансов, что она когда-нибудь станет взаимной. Безответные чувства, чёртовы безответные чувства совсем никуда не годились. И будет еще больней, если позволить себе потерять голову окончательно.

Но все благие намерения полетели к чёрту, стоило большому пальцу Джона очень нежно скользнуть по нижней стороне его подбородка. Шерлок снова сглотнул и слегка приоткрыл глаза, чтобы рассмотреть выражение лица Джона. Кажется, он по-прежнему был полностью сосредоточен на ранении Шерлока, слегка хмурился и пристально смотрел на него. Режим — доктор. И всё же Шерлок заметил размер его зрачков, потеплевшую ладонь, язык, который на мгновение появился, чтобы облизать губы, как это всегда бывало, когда Джон нервничал. И он явно тратил на банальную гематому гораздо больше времени, чем необходимо по медицинским показаниям.

Как только Шерлок это понял, к тому же пришёл и Джон. Он опустил руку с салфеткой и, перед тем как отойти, снова (бессознательно?) провёл пальцами по подбородку Шерлока.

— Ну, похоже, что никаких серьёзных повреждений нет, — заявил он и повернулся, чтобы выбросить салфетку и вымыть руки. — Зато гематомы будут большими. Радуйся, что миссис Хадсон тебя ударила, — добавил он, снова поворачиваясь к Шерлоку. — Потому что, если бы я увидел тебя раньше, то сломал бы тебе нос.

Постояв с минуту в нерешительности, Джон пододвинул другой стул и сел напротив Шерлока. Он открыл банку, достал себе ванильное печенье и начал медленно его есть, потягивая чай. Шерлок и миссис Хадсон выжидающе смотрели на него. Именно он должен был решить, что делать дальше.

— Это было надгробие, — вдруг произнёс он, снова заставляя Шерлока вздрогнуть.

— Надгробие? — переспросил Шерлок, искренне смущаясь, что случалось нечасто.

Джон кивнул.

— Его поставили слишком рано. Когда умер мой отец, на его могиле в течение нескольких месяцев стоял деревянный крест, чтобы земля над гробом осела. Но на твоей могиле надгробие поставили всего через несколько недель после похорон. Это было бы логично, если бы твоё тело кремировали, но это было не так. Я задумался об этом, как только снова обрёл способность ясно мыслить. Об этом и других вещах, которые не совсем складывались.

Шерлок наклонил голову. О, действительно умный Джон!

— У меня не было достаточно времени, чтобы организовать каждую деталь, — признался он. — Мне повезло, что всё вообще получилось. На карту было поставлено так много, и так велика была вероятность того, что моя смерть будет реальной.

При этих словах глаза Джона сузились. Шерлок не знал, что и думать о выражении его лица.

— И всё же, ты это сделал? — уточнил Джон. — Прыгнул, я имею в виду.

— Да, — серьезно произнес Шерлок.

Джон внимательно смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем снова потянуться за чашкой. Шерлок ждал, что он спросит почему, но Джон, похоже, глубоко задумался. Он рассеянно пил чай и взял себе ещё одно печенье. Шерлок снова начал нервничать и беспокоиться. Разве они не могли просто двинуться дальше? Даже если он не очень-то надеялся на это, он готов был объясниться и столкнуться с последствиями. Если бы только они могли рассеять невыносимое напряжение!

К счастью, Джон, в конце концов, решился. Маленькую вечность спустя, он отставил чашку и смахнул с губ крошки. Выпрямился на стуле, почти вызывающе вздёрнув подбородок и пристально глядя на Шерлока поверх примулы на столе. Его голос был твёрд и спокоен, когда он требовательно произнёс:

— Рассказывай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации Автора  
> «Ожидание»http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_stair_and_under_stair/osaus04.jpg  
> «Исцеление» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_stair_and_under_stair/osaus05.jpg
> 
> [1]Куртка Haversack. Основанная в 1998 году, компания Haversack является детищем дизайнера Кодзи Норихидэ. Бренд назван в честь американской армейской сумки, и их основные модели - это военная и традиционная охотничья одежда. На самом деле куртка Джона охотничья, что объясняет нашивки на локтях и плечах.  
> https://cdn2.wornon.tv/tiles/sherlock-fashion-haversack-black-shooting-jacket-martin-freeman.jpg
> 
> [2] Boots - популярная аптечная сеть в Великобритании   
> https://media-assets-01.thedrum.com/cache/images/thedrum-prod/s3-news-tmp-90538-bagshop12--2x1--855.jpg
> 
> [3] https://nt.global.ssl.fastly.net/images/1431858192915-spring2020compositeimagex1400.jpg?width=1920&auto=webp&crop=16:7
> 
> [4] Фирма Schildkrot (Шильдкрёт) — куклы, ранее фабрика по производству резины и пластмассы, была основана в 1973 году в Манхайме. Первая кукла из пластмассы была изготовлена в 1896 году. Сегодня фирма Шильдкрёт производит куклы в ограниченном количестве. В коллекцию входят так называемые куклы-игрушки и куклы для коллекционеров. Отличие от других производителей состоит в высоком качестве и изготовлении кукол с большой любовью к деталям.  
> https://sun1-92.userapi.com/rspoTckdvQfd4tyGTwLd5SJzGq0dyZx6GbqVeg/Pt_U8oe75w8.jpg  
> https://sun1-16.userapi.com/QnIxOPxz9YJuigcWCdcmM4KhixmioEE3D-f70g/vFIt0-7eONQ.jpg  
> https://sun1-19.userapi.com/jz8EvhQiX3RwhhxcjZUMrN2ePmgSCVBvbky6sQ/hPIUG-Qi52A.jpg
> 
> [5] Нейрокраниум - верхняя часть черепа, содержащая мозг и некоторые основные органы чувств. 
> 
> [6] Помни о смерти (лат.)


	4. Глава 4

_Рассказывай._

Легче сказать, чем сделать.

Шерлок выдерживал взгляд Джона так долго, как только мог и первым отвёл глаза. Обычно он мог смутить пристальным взглядом любого. Но ведь Джон не любой? Внезапно он понял, что не знает, что и как сказать, у него совсем не было времени всё обдумать, потому что он никак не рассчитывал встретиться с Джоном сегодня. Сначала он хотел заново познакомиться со своим старым обиталищем, с Лондоном, успокоить тело и разум, обдумать слова и действия. Всё произошло слишком рано, и он очень устал. Что же сейчас сказать? Как всё объяснить? Он мог рассказать о фактах, о причинах, которые вынудили его прыгнуть. Он мог оправдать все свои действия, но что-то подсказывало ему, что было бы неразумно рассказывать Джону чистую правду. Возможно, потребуются некоторые… уточнения. И ещё умолчать кое о чём. Как это делают нормальные люди? Объяснения? Исповедь? Есть ли для этого какие-то правила или рецепт?

И снова Шерлок оказался в море, где уже не было видно земли. Ему было очень важно мирное разрешение этого изощрённого хаоса и путаницы, потому что если он всё испортит, результат будет предсказуемым и очень болезненным.

Шерлок сделал маленький глоток чая и поставил чашку на стол. А после глубоко вздохнул. Джон хмурился и явно начал терять терпение. Даже злиться. Сердиться. Он, должно быть, думал, что Шерлок тянет время. Да это так и было, но не из-за каких-то хитрых скрытых мотивов, а из опасения (которое на самом деле было настоящим страхом) сказать что-то не то. Шерлоку не нравилось состояние, в котором он находится. Обычно он хорошо владел речью и мог найти выход почти из любого затруднительного положения, а сейчас оставалось только надеяться, что правильные слова сами придут к нему, когда он начнёт свой рассказ.

— Ты помнишь, — наконец начал он, и каждое слово давалось с таким трудом, будто высекалось на камне — там, в бассейне. Ты помнишь слова Мориарти?

Джон озадаченно смотрел на него, явно не понимая, как эта информация соотносится с тем, что он, очевидно, ожидал услышать.

— Он много чего наговорил, но я не обращал на это внимания, так как немного беспокоился из-за взрывчатки, которую он на меня навесил, — наконец, проговорил он.

 _И ещё о тебе_ , читалось в его глазах.

— Он сказал, что хочет сжечь меня, — напомнил Шерлок. — «Я выжгу тебе сердце» — его точные слова.

— Да, я это помню, — слегка наклонил голову Джон. — Это прозвучало бы безумно, если бы не жуткая интонация. Ты ответил, что у тебя нет сердца. Я не считал так в то время, но сейчас склонен тебе поверить.

Это было больно, на что, очевидно, и был расчёт. Чтобы занять чем-то руки, и немного унять дрожь, Шерлок обхватил тёплую чашку.

— Так что он имел в виду? — спросил Джон.

— Тогда я не обратил на это особого внимания, — ответил Шерлок и поднял голову. — Я решил, что это пустая угроза и совершил ошибку, не восприняв его достаточно серьёзно, — он расправил плечи и сел прямо. — То, что он имел в виду, я понял только позже: он хотел уничтожить меня. Это было очевидно. И ты это тоже знаешь. Мы же говорили об этом, помнишь? Но он хотел избавиться от меня не только потому, что я стал помехой для его бизнеса. Нет, он хотел полностью уничтожить меня. Унизить публично, опорочить мою репутацию, отдалить меня от тех немногих людей, которые терпели меня, или даже могли называться моими друзьями. Почему? Что ж, он хотел определить, кто из нас умнее и является величайшим гением. Кроме того, он хотел, чтобы его развлекали. Ему не хотелось скучать, и тут я его понимаю. Он называл наше противостояние «финальной проблемой». Ты помнишь, что он приехал на Бейкер-стрит вскоре после суда? Мы пили чай, из этих самых чашек… простите, что я одолжил их, не предупредив вас, миссис Хадсон, — извиняющимся тоном добавил он. — Мориарти приехал довольно быстро. Но я тут же их вернул и даже вымыл.

Миссис Хадсон неодобрительно поцокала языком, раздражённая скорее тем, что её драгоценный фарфор взяли без спроса, чем тем, что он был использован для подачи чая с размахом криминальному гению.

— Да, я помню, ты вроде упоминал, что он приходил сюда? — нахмурившись, произнес Джон, и Шерлок видел, что он действительно сердится, судя по неестественному спокойствию его речи. — Я припоминаю, что в какой-то момент, когда мы, скованные наручниками, удирали от чёртовой полиции и кучки обученных убийц, он позвонил тебе, и вы немного поболтали. Ты же не видел необходимости сообщать мне об этом раньше, не так ли?

— Это бы только всё ещё больше запутало, — примирительно сказал Шерлок, хотя и понимал, что это мало поможет успокоить Джона. В его глазах назревала буря, и Шерлок сел ещё прямее, крепче сжимая чашку в ожидании взрыва.

— Ещё больше запутало? — спросил Джон, его голос был резок, как удар хлыста. — А, ну да, понятно. Ты хочешь сказать, что это запутало бы _меня_? Потому что я идиот, твой смешной маленький подручный, домработница, а иногда блоггер и врач. Глупо было с моей стороны думать, что я нечто большее. Кто-то, кому можно доверять, с кем можно поделиться чем угодно, кто может быть вовлечён в твои планы. Я бы даже сказал друг. Твой единственный друг. Моя ошибка.

— Джон, это не то, что я… — начал было Шерлок, но Джон его перебил, поднявшись со своего места и резко отставив стул в сторону.

— Что ты имел в виду, Шерлок? Давай, скажи мне. Только используй простые, короткие слова и не длинные предложения, чтобы я понял.

— Джон, ты ведешь себя неразу…

— Нет, ни хрена я не неразумный. Иногда мне кажется, что я здесь вообще единственный разумный человек. И я чертовски зол. Ты утверждал, что я твой друг, но никогда не доверял мне действительно важные вещи, не так ли? Вот с Джимом вы были настоящими приятелями, да? Вместе вынашивали большие планы, пытаясь выяснить, кто из вас самый умный.

— Умнейший. — Шерлок не смог удержаться, чтобы не поправить. Он сделал это чисто на автомате и, уже сказав, понял, что зря.

— К чёрту твою херову грамматику! — резко хлопнув ладонью по столу, отчего зазвенели чашки, блюдца и покачнулась примула, сверкая глазами, практически прорычал Джон. — А его ты тоже поправлял, пока играл в эти грёбанные игры разума, которые затем стали реальностью? Ни на мгновение не задумываясь о сопутствующем ущербе, который они нанесут? Тебе плевать было на то, что Мориарти хотел тебя уничтожить, и мы оба это знали. Ты не избавился от него, когда мог, а подал ему чай в нашей гостиной! Ты и ему предлагал печенье? Пирожные? Чёртовы бутерброды?

Пытаясь справиться с гневом, Джон провёл рукой по волосам, свирепо глядя на Шерлока. Его голос стал тише и теперь звучал гораздо более неумолимо и опасно. Шерлок знал, что это не очень хороший знак.

— Тебе ведь понравилось это, правда? Ты наслаждался вниманием такого же гениального человека, как и ты. Как и в случае с Этой Женщиной, не так ли? Ты сознательно принял участие в его маленькой игре. В бассейне всё закончилось почти плохо, но тебя это не остановило. О нет, великий, уникальный, гениальный Шерлок Холмс почувствовал вкус настоящих ставок, и, Боже, он начал наслаждаться ими! Вечная зависимость, верно? Мориарти был твоим новым наркотиком? Лучше, чем кокаин или что-то ещё, чего ты так жаждал раньше? Каждая новая загадка — очередная доза и увеличение опасности её повышало. Теперь я вижу это, и да, я был глуп, что не понял этого раньше.

Джон отошёл от стола и принялся расхаживать по комнате, его шаги были энергичны, от хромоты не осталось и следа.

— Да у тебя, Шерлок, должно быть, были самые прекрасные и идеальные девять месяцев в твоей жизни. То время, что ты отсутствовал, наверное, было сущим раем. Загадки и опасность в приоритете, никаких забот, никто тебя не сдерживает и не опускает до уровня нас, обычных, скучных и глупых существ. Только ты, твой мозг и Игра. Вероятно, ты всё время был на седьмом небе от счастья. Меня только удивляет, почему ты вообще потрудился вернуться? Почему ты сейчас здесь, и снова вынужден общаться с идиотами, терпеть ужасную скуку, когда мог бы быть там, решая головоломки, предложенные великим Мориарти?

Джон прекратил свои безумные хождения по ограниченному пространству кухни и повернулся, чтобы пригвоздить Шерлока горящим взглядом.

— Не позволяй нам тянуть тебя вниз, Шерлок Холмс. Не дай нам заглушить твоё великолепие!

Шерлок смотрел на него снизу вверх, молча пережидая приступ гнева. Некоторые из слов Джона ударили сильнее, чем, как Шерлок был уверен, тот хотел. Потому что во многом он был прав. Джон, как обычно, пропустил несколько важных моментов, но всё выглядело так, словно он поставил перед Шерлоком зеркало, отражение в котором было не совсем приятным. Что можно было ответить на подобные обвинения?

— Он мёртв, — наконец проговорил он, когда обличительная речь Джона закончилась, и тот остановился, тяжело дыша. Хриплый и дребезжащий голос Шерлока был совсем не похож на его собственный уверенный баритон.

— Кто?

— Мориарти.

— Ты убил его?

— Он застрелился на крыше Бартса в тот день, когда я… прыгнул, — отрицательно качнул головой Шерлок. — Я думал, что тело нашли, но, очевидно, его люди быстро уничтожили все следы его смерти. — _Хотя, возможно, это были люди Майкрофта._

Джон недоверчиво смотрел на него.

— Он застрелился? Зачем он это сделал?

— Чтобы уничтожить меня, — пояснил Шерлок.

— Но в этом нет никакого смысла. Разве он не был заинтересован в том, чтобы взять над тобой верх? Так зачем убивать себя, когда он мог бы победить?

— Он должен был умереть, чтобы победить, хотя, полагаю, он не ожидал, что всё зайдёт так далеко, так же как и я надеялся, что мне не придётся прыгать, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Но в самой природе игры было заложено заставить нас обоих пойти на крайнюю жертву, — он умоляюще посмотрел на Джона. — Может быть, ты снова сядешь и дашь мне всё объяснить? Если после этого ты не будешь удовлетворён, то можешь злиться на меня сколько душе угодно. Или даже уйти. Сможешь сделать всё, что сочтёшь нужным.

Джон фыркнул, но снова медленно опустился на стул. Миссис Хадсон протянула руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, но он, кажется, этого даже не заметил. Он снова отпил чай и с тихим звоном поставил чашку на стол.

— Тебе лучше постараться, — бросил Джон.

**\--**

— Мы уже установили, что для того, чтобы доказать, что он, в конечном счете, победил, — начал Шерлок, — Мориарти не просто должен был убить меня. Это, хотя и амбициозно само по себе, не представляло бы для него проблемы. Нет, ему нужно было уничтожить всё, чем я был, публично доказав, что я мошенник. Он должен был уничтожить всё, что мне было дорого.

— А я и не знал, что тебя волнует что-то кроме твоей Работы, — ядовито перебил Джон. — Или кто-то.

Шерлок снова тяжело вздохнул. Джон совсем ему не помогал, впрочем, этого и следовало ожидать. Люди легко обижаются, и Шерлок понимал, что недооценивал как преданность Джона, так и его дружбу. Он не просто причинил ему боль и горе, но ещё и серьёзно разрушил доверие Джона к нему, не став вовлекать его в то, что произошло, «бросив на произвол судьбы» и обманув. Это не то, что делают друзья. Даже Шерлок это понимал.

Чем же ответить на обвинение? Разве сейчас подходящее время и место, чтобы признаться в своих страданиях за последние месяцы? В своей тоске из-за того, что ему пришлось покинуть Бейкер-стрит, миссис Хадсон, Джона? В одиночестве, которое нависло над ним, как тёмная туча? В страхе, который почти парализовывал сейчас, сеял хаос в столь тщательно организованном мозгу, страхе, что все эти разговоры будут напрасны, что Джон встанет и уйдёт, не оглядываясь? Нет, он не мог сказать ему всего этого. Джон не понял бы или, что ещё хуже, подумал, что Шерлок лжёт, потому что он уже видел и слышал, как Шерлок лжёт, притворяется и обманывает. Джон не часто видел единственного в мире консультирующего детектива полностью искренним, ведь тот крайне редко снимал свою маску. Но в редкие моменты, когда это случалось, Джон не замечал эксклюзивной демонстрации внутреннего мира Шерлока Холмса, к которой был допущен только он.

Значит, никаких признаний. И это хорошо. Чем меньше придется говорить обо всех этих проклятых чувствах, тем лучше.

_«Объясни так, чтобы Джон понял, чтобы он поверил. Даже если придется солгать, чтобы убедить его» — произнес внутренний голос, и Шерлок был с ним согласен. Разве он не был хорош в этом? В умении лгать?_

— Именно с этого он и начал, с Работы, — согласился Шерлок. Джон выглядел слегка удивленным этим признанием и отсутствием контраргументов к его обидному заявлению. — Он знал, как это важно, поэтому ему нужно было дискредитировать меня. Я стал популярным благодаря нескольким громким делам, обсуждаемым прессой и благодаря твоему блогу. Ему нужно было поставить мою подлинность под сомнение. Вот тут-то и появились Ричард Брук с Китти Райли.

— И твой брат, — добавил Джон, его взгляд снова стал стальным и холодным, хотя, для разнообразия, гнев был направлен не на Шерлока.

— Да, и мой брат тоже. Хотя его откровения с Мориарти не были для меня таким уж неожиданным сюрпризом, как ты думаешь. Я не знал, что он так много расскажет ему о моём прошлом, вдаваясь в подробности, но я знал, что он распустил язык.

— Почему?

Шерлок немного помолчал, играя с ручкой своей чашки.

— Ты помнишь, как мы во второй раз ездили в Баскервиль? — Джон медленно кивнул.

— Ты сказал, что о чём-то договорился с Майкрофтом. Один день свободного доступа, — его глаза сузились, и он резко втянул воздух, проводя рукой по лицу. — О Господи, как же я был глуп! Я всегда удивлялся этому. Ты не вдавался в подробности, а я был слишком занят делом хаундов, чтобы расспрашивать дальше. А позже, когда твой брат рассказал мне о своих разговорах с Мориарти, я не подумал о возможной связи, хотя он, должно быть, держал его под стражей как раз в то время, когда мы были в Дартмуре. Так вот в чём было дело? Двадцать четыре часа свободного времени на базе, а взамен Майкрофт получает возможность поболтать с Джимом о твоих школьных и университетских друзьях, или об отсутствии таковых, о медицинских картах и криминальном досье, о твоём пребывании в реабилитационном центре. Господи, ну и идиот же я, правда? Надо было установить связь гораздо раньше.

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я и не хотел, чтобы ты это делал. Это было не важно.

— Нет, это было не так, — глаза Джона снова вспыхнули. — Это было чертовски важно, потому что помогло бы мне понять, почему ты, мой лучший друг — или я так думал, что лучший друг — покончил с собой у меня на глазах. Господи, Шерлок, ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствовал, когда увидел, как ты делаешь решительный шаг после того, как мы только что говорили по телефону? Я винил себя за то, что не понимал, как сильно эта кампания в прессе повлияла на тебя. Я был убежден, что должен был уделять тебе больше внимания, что я должен был… не знаю, чаще быть рядом с тобой, помочь тебе.

— Ты действительно помог мне, — тихо произнес Шерлок. — Ты должен был сыграть свою роль, и сыграть её убедительно. И ты это сделал.

— Какую роль? — угрожающе сузив глаза, спросил Джон, и его спокойный, сдержанный голос едва выдавал кипящий в нём гнев. Для Шерлока, однако, это было очевидно по тому, как руки Джона судорожно сжали угол стола.

Шерлок сглотнул, но не отвел взгляда.

— Роль скорбящего друга.

— Господи, — откинувшись на спинку стула, выдохнул он, и Шерлок понял, что худшие предположения Джона подтвердились. В его глазах отражались боль и разочарование.

— Я не могу в это поверить, — продолжал он, облизывая губы. — Ты подставил меня, ты причинил мне столько боли и заставил испытывать чувство вины, просто потому, что это соответствовало твоему плану? — Он фыркнул. — А я-то думал, что это Мориарти самый плохой и безнравственный парень в этом деле. Ну, по крайней мере, надеюсь, что я тебя не разочаровал.

Шерлок слегка покачал головой. Он не мог встретиться взглядом с Джоном. Интересно. И пугающе тоже. Он слышал, как Джон снова провёл рукой по волосам и лицу.

— Знаешь, Шерлок, я всегда думал, что ты просто прикидываешься бессердечным ублюдком, который держит людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки, оскорбляет и унижает их. Я на полном серьёзе, честно верил, что в глубине души ты такой же, как и все мы, порядочный парень, хотя и немного нервный, странный и социально неадаптированный. Я верил, что тебе не всё равно. Я знал, что ты первоклассный актёр, конечно, и первоклассный лжец тоже. Тем не менее, я был убеждён, что ты выбрал эту маску для самозащиты или потому, что ты сильно обжёгся в прошлом. Вся эта история с социопатом просто притворство, думал я. Боже, какой же я был дурак, правда? Ты просто был самим собой всё это время. И наверняка наслаждался этим. Как и Джим. Тебе нравилось наблюдать, как люди вокруг тебя танцуют под ту мелодию, которую ты исполняешь. Я же говорил тебе, что не верю, что ты мошенник, и до сих пор придерживался этого мнения. И это не так, правда? Всегда на сто процентов настоящий эгоистичный засранец, вот кто такой Шерлок Холмс. Это была просто моя ошибка видеть в тебе что-то другое, что-то… я не знаю… человеческое. — Он резко встал. — Теперь я усвоил свой урок. С меня хватит.

Схватив куртку, он повернулся, чтобы уйти. Шерлок вскочил со стула ещё до того, как успел обдумать свой ход.

— Джон, пожалуйста! — вырвалось у него.

Джон остановился, но не обернулся, его плечи были напряжены, кулак сжат так плотно, что Шерлок был убеждён, что скоро из него потечет кровь, потому что ногти Джона впивались в плоть ладони.

— Ты сказал, что позволишь мне всё объяснить, — произнёс Шерлок хриплым голосом. Господи, он просил, он молил Джона остаться! Потому что если Джон не останется, если он сейчас же выйдет из кухни… то шансов больше не будет. Игра окончена.

— Твое горе должно было выглядеть убедительно, потому что иначе тебя бы застрелили, — слова слетели с губ Шерлока, и все тщательные размышления о том, как вести этот разговор, потеряли смысл. Джон всё равно уже нарушил весь порядок. Теперь нужно было действовать быстро, убедительно и быть правдивым. — Вы были под прицелом киллеров. Ты, Лестрейд, и вы, миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок едва заметил, как она в ужасе втянула воздух, всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Джоне.

— Мориарти знал, что одной дискредитации меня будет недостаточно. Ему нужно было нанести удар в самое уязвимое место, так сказать, в мою ахиллесову пяту. И это не Работа, не моя профессиональная гордость, не даже вера в собственную гениальность. Нет, он должен был нанести удар по тому, что мне дороже всего на свете. И, Джон, мне действительно не всё равно, даже если тебе сейчас трудно или невозможно в это поверить. Я забочусь о своих друзьях, о тех немногих, кто у меня есть. Он угрожал тебе. Он приказал тебя убить. Я должен был… Понимаешь, это было частью игры! Он устроил всё так, что весь мир должен был увидеть, как я умру с позором. Мне нужно было признаться тебе в этом публично. Отсюда и телефонный звонок. Я не ожидал, что ты там будешь. Я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел. Я же тебя отослал, помнишь? Этот фальшивый звонок о том, что миссис Хадсон подстрелили, нужен был для того, чтобы ты ушёл. Но ты почувствовал, что что-то не так, вернулся, и мне пришлось импровизировать.

Шерлок торопился, его слова едва могли угнаться за разбегающимися мыслями.

— Ты спросил, почему Мориарти застрелился там, на крыше. Потому что он сам и был той единственной помехой, способной поставить под угрозу его великий замысел. Пока он был жив, была возможность заставить его отозвать убийц, которых он послал за вами, и которые даже в тот самый момент держали всех вас троих на прицеле. Один из них находился в Ярде, готовый убить Лестрейда. Другой был здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, рабочий, проверявший электричество в холле. Третий был расположен так, чтобы он мог застрелить тебя в любой момент, снайпер, прячущийся в здании напротив Бартса. И Мориарти знал, что я принял бы все необходимые меры, чтобы он отозвал их, меры, которые не смог бы продумать даже изощрённый мозг моего брата. Я бы разорвал его на части дюйм за дюймом, чтобы заставить отменить команду. Он понял, что я не ангел и, как и он, готов на всё, чтобы достичь своих целей. Поэтому единственным способом превзойти меня, заставить играть по его правилам, было умереть и лишить этого рычага. И он застрелился прямо у меня на глазах.

Шерлок замолчал, тяжело дыша, наклонившись вперёд и опираясь обеими руками на стол. Джон стоял, как вкопанный, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, и Шерлока беспокоило то, что он не видит его реакции. Он выпрямился и провёл дрожащей рукой по волосам.

— Если бы я был таким бесчеловечным, как ты утверждаешь, разве я не ушёл бы тогда, довольный своей победой над моим величайшим врагом? Зачем мне было подвергать себя риску самоубийства, прыгая с крыши, зачем причинять тебе и другим такую боль? Я мог бы рискнуть, уверенный, что буду достаточно умён, чтобы предотвратить вашу смерть. Но в тот момент, когда Мориарти лежал в луже собственной крови на крыше, эта мысль была страшно далека от меня. Я знал, что мне придётся идти по трудному пути, который, правда, я предвидел, даже готовился к нему, но который, как я всем сердцем надеялся, мне не придётся использовать. Поэтому я позвонил тебе, полагая, что ты будешь далеко. А потом увидел, как ты выходишь из такси.

— Ты же сам велел мне не подходить ближе, — еле слышно пробормотал Джон, всё так же не оборачиваясь.

— Для того, чтобы ты не видел, как я упал на тротуар, — пояснил Шерлок. — Мне пришлось удерживать тебя на другой стороне одноэтажного здания перед больницей. Под тем местом, где я стоял, была припаркована машина для грязного больничного белья. План состоял в том, чтобы прыгнуть туда, затем полить голову кровью, которую я сдал ранее, упасть на землю и притвориться мёртвым. Резиновый шарик, прижатый к внутренней стороне локтя, подавил пульс на запястье, на тот случай если ты доберёшься до меня, и будешь пытаться его найти. Люди на земле, даже велосипедист, который сбил тебя, были частью плана. Большую его часть организовала Молли.

Джон слегка вздрогнул от этих слов. Ещё одно предательство.

— Она вела себя странно… после всего. Я удивлялся этому, и тому, что она не хочет встречаться со мной даже за чашечкой кофе. Я думал, что это от горя.

— Я просил её о многом, но она прекрасно сыграла свою роль.

Наконец Джон повернулся, и Шерлок почти пожалел, что встретился с ним взглядом. Казалось, что он вибрировал от гнева, смешанного с эмоциями, которые Шерлок не мог определить.

— Значит, мы снова вернулись к актёрской игре, не так ли? — уточнил он. — Эта история звучит совершенно фантастически, даже по твоим меркам, поэтому я склонен в неё поверить. Грег сказал мне, что вскоре после твоей «смерти» он получил анонимное предупреждение о том, что один из его людей «крот», и они провели тайное расследование. Оказалось, что этот парень был обученным мафией убийцей. Его нашли убитым ещё до задержания и первого допроса. Официальные лица сочли это бандитскими разборками, но Грег позже проговорился, что подозревает во всем этом постановку, — Джон поднял голову и бросил на Шерлока задумчивый взгляд.

— Анонимное предупреждение это твоих рук дело?

Шерлок кивнул. Джон сжал губы.

— Это ты убил этого парня?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Шерлок. — Хотя я бы сделал это. Он был в моём списке. Но я счел более разумным поручить Лестрейду взять его под стражу и допросить. К сожалению, другие оказались быстрее.

Джон медленно сделал один шаг к столу.

— Что значит в «списке»? — подозрительно спросил он.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и снова опустился на стул. Он очень устал. Разговор оказался крайне эмоционально выматывающим, а он не очень хорошо был к такому готов. Оказывается, и Джон тоже.

— Я знал, что одной моей смерти будет недостаточно, чтобы спасти тебя и остальных. Я должен был не просто умереть, я должен был остаться мёртвым. Загробная жизнь имеет определенные преимущества. Люди не ожидают, что вы появитесь на их пороге или будете вредить их бизнесу, взламывая компьютеры и передавая информацию об их сомнительных делишках властям. «Свобода в смерти» — в этом изречении есть определённая истина.

Заинтригованный, несмотря на полученные сведения, Джон подошел ещё ближе и, после минутного колебания, все же сел на своё место за столом. Он держался как можно дальше от Шерлока, как будто боялся испачкаться ложью и тьмой, которую тот закрутил вокруг себя, чтобы исчезнуть, и которая по-прежнему цеплялась за него обрывками и клочьями, как тёмная вуаль.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что именно этим занимался все последние месяцы? Выслеживал преступников? Людей Мориарти?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Я ведь вскрыл только верхушку айсберга. Джим создал огромную империю. Или, скорее, он умело присоединился к нескольким существующим преступным организациям, имеющим налаженные связи со всевозможными компаниями, организациями и даже правительствами. Я убрал только некоторых из самых известных игроков. Впереди ещё очень много работы.

Джон наклонился вперед, положив руки перед собой на стол.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — с горечью спросил он. — Похоже, ты провёл чертовски много времени, занимаясь тем, что тебе больше всего нравится: разгадывая загадки, встречаясь лицом к лицу с опасностью, купаясь в собственной гениальности после каждого удачного попадания в цель. Зачем возвращаться в мир живых, снова делать себя уязвимым — ведь именно поэтому ты не связался ни с кем из нас, не так ли? Мы — обуза, которая мешает тебе. Не имея необходимости заботиться о нас, ты можешь идти и делать всё, что тебе заблагорассудится. Боже, я могу себе представить, как ты расцвёл за то время. Шерлок Холмс, Тёмный Мститель.

Он насмешливо фыркнул, и Шерлок, наконец, сорвался. Он изо всех сил сдерживал свои эмоции в течение всего этого разговора, но больше не мог выносить удары и подначки. Он устал до самого мозга костей и находился в полном отчаянии. А ещё был очень горд. Он не заслужил ни этой насмешки, ни едва скрываемой ревности Джона. Тот даже понятия не имел, через что ему пришлось пройти! Он был вынужден причинять боль и убивать. Он сам был ранен и почти убит. И если он испытывал радость или триумф после удачного «попадания в цель», то в то же самое время слышал, как кричала его совесть — совесть, которой он часто желал бы не иметь, потому что это только усложняло дело. Однако её он удалить никак не мог. Может быть, он не был одним из ангелов, но и бессердечной машиной для убийств не был тоже.

Поэтому, услышав негромкое насмешливое фырканье, Шерлок наклонился вперёд, вперившись в Джона пронзительным взглядом.

— А по-твоему я выгляжу так, будто процветаю? — спросил он, и в его голосе послышалось низкое рычание.

Джон оказался ошеломлён его реакцией. До сих пор Шерлок был пассивен и только защищался, поэтому он не ожидал, что тот рассердится. Однако Джон быстро пришел в себя, и хотел было снова перейти к резкой отповеди, но передумал, прищурившись, и внимательно изучая Шерлока. Он делал то, к чему Шерлок его всегда подталкивал. Он почти физически ощущал, как взгляд Джона скользил по его измождённому лицу, словно дуновение ветра.

Его глаза замечали всё: тёмные тени под глазами Шерлока, выступающие скулы и глубокие впадины под ними, едва заметные шрамы на лбу, в том месте, где его оглушили прикладом пистолета, лохматые волосы, которые он явно стриг сам, случайную, плохо сидящую одежду, которая была далека от обычного, безупречного наряда. Джон видел следы увечий, недоедания, недосыпания, и, если бы он осмелился взглянуть ещё внимательнее, несомненно, разглядел бы ту боль, которую Шерлок вынес за эти девять месяцев.

И он позволил смотреть на себя и внутрь себя, не выставляя никакой защиты. Выражение лица Джона изменилось очень быстро, когда он всё понял.

— Ты выглядишь, как дерьмо, — вынес вердикт доктор внутри него, и в его голосе больше не было яда. Простая констатация факта.

— Вполне адекватное представление о том, что я чувствую, — признался Шерлок.

— Ты чувствуешь? Я по-прежнему склонен сомневаться в этом, — снова не удержался Джон, и миссис Хадсон вмешалась, яростно качая головой.

— Вы оба идиоты. Мужчины! Ты хоть представляешь, как нелепа эта твоя маленькая игра? — налетела она на Джона. — Конечно, у него есть чувства, — она кивнула на Шерлока, — да он чуть не заплакал, когда я его обняла, и я не думаю, что из-за моего удара!

— Я не… — начал было Шерлок, чувствуя, как тепло приливает к щекам, но миссис Хадсон уже было не остановить.

— Я чувствовала, как ты дрожишь, и ты часто шмыгал носом. Ты забрался сюда из сентиментальности, и не смей утверждать обратное! Я знаю тебя. Ты же не машина. Ты вернулся, потому что скучал по своему дому, потому что скучал по нему, — ткнула она пальцем в Джона, — возможно, и по мне тоже, или, по крайней мере, по моей стряпне, бедное ты моё изголодавшееся существо!

— А ты, — она сурово развернулась к Джону, — будь благодарен, что он вернулся. Я знаю, что ты очень этого хотел. Да, тебе больно, потому что он притворялся и лгал. Я тоже с ним ещё не закончила. Его объяснения оставляют желать лучшего, и я попрошу его рассказать нам всю историю от начала до конца, вместо того чтобы прыгать туда-сюда. Но только не сейчас. Не раньше, чем вы оба успокоитесь. Я же видела, как ты смотрел на него, как только вошёл! Боже, казалось, что исполнилось твоё самое заветное желание! Так что не веди себя как придурок, не усложняй ему жизнь ещё больше, чем уже есть. Ты же знаешь, что он не очень хорошо разбирается в таких вещах, как разговоры о чувствах и тому подобном. И ты, кстати, тоже, как и все мужчины. Идиоты в большинстве своём. Я должна сказать, глядя на вас, что все мои мыльные оперы посрамлены, даже _Аббатство Даунтон,_ [1] хотя и у них были довольно драматические сюжетные линии в прошлом. То, что вы устроили тут, сравнимо разве что с этим ужасным шоу Джереми Кайла[2].

Она сложила руки на груди, глядя на них исподлобья. Шерлок почувствовал, как его щёки покраснели ещё больше, и заметил, что Джон тоже выглядел несколько смущённым. Шерлок не смотрел _Аббатство Даунтон,_ но сравнение с Джереми Кайлом его задело.

— Не сделаете ли вы мне одолжение и не прекратите ли эти взаимные обвинения? — покачала головой миссис Хадсон. — Я уже слишком стара для такого рода споров, и моя кухня тоже. Мне достаточного того, что показывают по телевизору. Завтра у меня запланирована партия в бридж. Меня не будет дома несколько часов, и вы можете воспользоваться случаем, чтобы обсудить всё и злиться друг на друга столько, сколько вам нравится. Наверху, пожалуйста, и подальше от моего фарфора, потому что я не хочу, чтобы он разбился о стены. А пока, я думаю, мне нужно дополнительное успокоительное, чтобы привести в порядок нервы, иначе я не усну сегодня ночью и завтра буду непригодна для игры в карты. Хотя, — на её обычно добром лице появилось хитрое выражение, — мне было бы очень приятно, если бы я увидела, как вы делаете единственную разумную на данный момент вещь.

— И что же? — осторожно спросил Джон.

— Я не могу видеть, как вы двое сражаетесь друг с другом. Что бы ни случилось, вы были лучшими друзьями в прошлом. И он жив, и он вернулся, — она указала глазами на Шерлока.

— Да, это так, — вздохнул Джон. — Но я не могу простить его так легко.

— Я не прошу тебя простить его. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Но ты обвинил его в том, что ему всё равно. Так покажи ему, что хотя бы тебе не всё равно. Я ведь знаю, что это так. И он тоже может доказать тебе, что умеет чувствовать. Мне нужно увидеть, как вы обнимаетесь, — потребовала она, с вызовом глядя на них обоих.

Джон широко раскрыл глаза, и Шерлок тоже оказался застигнутым врасплох. Они же не _обнимаются._ Они просто… никогда этого не делали. Шерлок помнил почти все случаи, когда они прикасались друг к другу. Их было не так много, и, в основном, они были связаны с необходимостью предупредить другого о чём-то, передать что-то или проведением медицинских манипуляций. Он помогал Джону надевать куртку (иногда заставлял его надевать её). Он имел обыкновение вторгаться в личное пространство Джона и заставлял его пренебрегать своим, прося достать вещи из своих карманов. По-видимому, однажды они вместе вырубились на диване, если верить фото в спальне миссис Хадсон. Они держались за руки, когда помогали друг другу перелезть ограду, когда их сковали наручниками. Но объятия? Такого никогда не было.

Они никогда не прикасались друг к другу ради этого, да и с какой стати? Они не пара ( _«Неверно!»,_ — громко закричал в голове Шерлока тоненький голосок. _«Вы пара, и ты это знаешь!»_ ). В их отношениях никогда не было физического аспекта. Шерлок только недавно признался себе в своих чувствах к Джону — чувствах, которые, как он был уверен, всё равно не взаимны, — но между ними никогда не было никаких признаков чего-либо другого, кроме дружбы. В настоящий момент и того нет, по крайней мере не в полном объёме, только осколки, ожидающие, чтобы их снова склеили. Объятия вообще не вписывались в эту картину. Шерлок ни с кем не _обнимался,_ миссис Хадсон была единственным исключением, и даже с ней ему было крайне неловко.

Он чувствовал, как Джон смущённо смотрел то на их бывшую домохозяйку, то на него самого.

— Давайте, — настаивала она одновременно ободряюще и строго. Шерлок знал, что он может отказаться. Вообще-то, он должен был это сделать, потому что вряд ли это сделает Джон. Подчинение авторитету и повиновение после армии укоренилось в нём намертво. Это Шерлоку больше пристало держать дистанцию. Он прикусил губу и невольно вспомнил нежные руки Джона на своём лице, а еще то, что ощутил, когда Джон прикоснулся к нему. Тепло и покалывание во всем теле. Хорошо. Кто знает, будет ли у него когда-нибудь ещё шанс быть так близко к своему бывшему другу?

Он медленно поднялся. Джон, заметив его движение, подчиняясь неизбежному (в данном случае грозной персоне миссис Хадсон), тоже встал, обошёл стол и остановился перед Шерлоком.

— Это действительно похоже на шоу Джереми Кайла, — пробормотал он, и Шерлок улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что его нервы трепетали, как рой испуганных скворцов, а карри в животе извивалось, как змеи.

— А ещё говорят, что дневное телевидение лишено всякого реализма.

Джон покачал головой, глядя на него со смесью раздражения и нежности.

— Последнее слово всегда должно оставаться за тобой?

— Конечно.

А затем между ними внезапно не оказалось больше расстояния, потому что оба одновременно шагнули вперед. Шерлок ощутил, как руки Джона осторожно обхватили его, а голова уткнулась в ключицу. Волосы Джона пахли знакомо, но не так, как раньше, и Шерлок внезапно понял, что он пользуется его шампунем. Это осознание теплом разлилось в груди, хотя, возможно, Джон просто израсходовал остатки.

Шерлок не вполне понимал, что делать с руками. Джон начал было отстраняться, сводя объятие к формальному. Но невозможно было допустить, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро, ведь он даже не успел до конца осознать тот факт, что держит Джона в руках. Странно, что его мозг работал так медленно и вяло всякий раз, когда Джон приближался к нему. Раньше такого не было. Это было тревожно, как будто некоторые нейронные процессы перенаправлялись или даже полностью отключались во время фазы тесного контакта, и мыслящая машина Шерлока работала только на одном процессоре, который еле полз и зависал, как старый C64.[3]

Шерлок обхватил руками крепкую фигуру Джона и буквально вцепился в него, опустив голову на плечо. Он почувствовал его удивление по тому, как на мгновение его тело напряглось, а затем Джон тоже расслабился в объятиях, и его руки сильнее сжали плечи Шерлока.

— Ты такой грёбаный ублюдок, ты же знаешь это, — пробормотал Джон ему в рубашку. — Я должен ненавидеть тебя, правда должен. Мне следует потребовать, чтобы мы больше никогда не виделись. Может быть, я даже сделаю это завтра. Скорее всего, я сделаю это завтра. Но, Боже, сегодня я так рад, что ты вернулся. Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума от всей этой неопределенности, вины и горя.

Шерлок еще крепче прижал его к себе, услышав это признание. Странно, как легко естественно было держать Джона в объятиях, несмотря на то, что это вредило мозгу.

— Мне очень жаль, Джон, правда, — шепнул он. — Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что причиню тебе такую боль, но это было необходимо. Я не мог рисковать… — он сглотнул, не в силах продолжить фразу. — Я бы сделал это снова.

Джон опустил руки и сделал шаг назад. Он смотрел на него долгим, пристальным взглядом, но Шерлок больше не видел в нем гнева, только мрачное принятие.

— Да, я верю. Скажи мне одну вещь, Шерлок, прежде чем мы закончим на сегодня. Стоило ли оно того? Всё это? Боль, хаос, опасность?

— Иначе ты был бы уже мёртв.

— Это не ответ. А тебе не приходило в голову, что я предпочёл бы именно это?

— Не говори так, — вскинулся Шерлок. — Ты должен был быть в безопасности. Ты и все остальные. Вот что сделало всё это стоящим того. Ни игра, ни удовольствие от преследования преступников. По большей части, я ненавидел это.

Нет, бывали моменты, когда от бурлящего адреналина кружилась голова, когда Шерлок бывал в приподнятом настроении от предстоящих поисков и погони. Но лучше не говорить об этом Джону, поскольку он может неверно всё истолковать.

— Я ненавидел то, что должен был делать, и кем должен был стать, чтобы защитить тебя.

— Я никогда не просил о такой защите, — обороняясь, парировал Джон. — А тебе не кажется, что было бы проще, если бы я помог? Почему ты должен был делать всё сам? — Его лицо стало жёстким и холодным. — Неужели ты так мало мне доверяешь?

_Да, они снова вернулись к сути дела, не так ли? Доверие._

Шерлок отступил назад и прислонился к стойке. Ему было нужно немного пространства. Это была ещё одна неприятная скала, от которой следовало держаться подальше в этом огромном, неспокойном море объяснений.

— Мне нужно было знать, что ты в безопасности. Я должен был быть в этом уверен. В идеале ты также должен был быть счастлив, но, очевидно, это не было достижимо с моим импровизированным планом. Я бы не смог полностью сосредоточиться на том, что мне нужно было делать, если бы ты был рядом. Ты бы меня отвлекал. Не только твое присутствие, но и твоя… Боже мой, твоя мораль. Там, где я был, и с тем, что я должен был сделать, не было места для совести. Ты не одобрил бы мои методы, да я и сам их не одобряю, хотя ты знаешь, что я могу быть довольно беспринципным. То, что я должен был сделать, было гораздо более чем «немного нехорошо».

— Возможно. Цель оправдывает средства, ты это хочешь сказать? Неужели это действительно так? — покачал головой Джон.

— Мне нужно было работать без живого олицетворения совести, и если бы ты был со мной, то тоже был бы сломан и искалечен морально, — признался Шерлок. — Я не мог так рисковать. Мне нужно было, чтобы ты был… цельным. Незапятнанным. Скорбящим, возможно, но по-прежнему хорошим человеком. Кем-то, на кого можно будет смотреть снизу вверх, когда работа будет закончена, кем-то, кто сможет вернуть меня из той тьмы, в которую я провалился. Если бы ты был со мной, мы оба были бы поглощены ею целиком.

Джон пристально смотрел на него, а потом сглотнул и прочистил горло.

— Ты либо самый эгоистичный ублюдок, которого я когда-либо встречал, либо самый самоотверженный, — хрипло выдохнул он.

Шерлок криво улыбнулся.

— Я бы поставил на первое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на иллюстрацию Автора к главе  
> «Возвращение» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_stair_and_under_stair/osaus06.jpg
> 
> [1]«Абба́тство Да́унтон» (англ. Downton Abbey) — британский исторический драматический телесериал, созданный Джулианом Феллоузом. Премьера в Великобритании состоялась 26 сентября 2010 года на канале ITV, в США — 9 января 2011 года на PBS. Действие сериала происходит с 1912 по 1926 год в вымышленном загородном поместье аббатство Даунтон, расположенном в Йоркшире (Англия). В центре сюжета — история жизни аристократической семьи Кроули и её прислуги в пост-эдвардианскую эпоху, когда под влиянием масштабных исторических событий в Великобритании кардинальным образом меняется социальная иерархия.
> 
> [2] Шоу Джереми Кайла - британское дневное ток шоу, закрыто в 2019 году из за самоубийства одного из гостей после передачи. 
> 
> [3] C64 - Commodore 64 — домашний компьютер с 64 КБ оперативной памяти. Выпущен на рынок компанией Commodore International в августе 1982 года по цене 595 долларов. За всё время выпуска Commodore 64 (1982—1994) было продано более 15 млн компьютеров.


	5. Глава 5

Джон взглянул на Шерлока и кивнул, уголки его рта подёргивались в едва заметной улыбке.

— По крайней мере, теперь ты честен, — кивнул он.

Шерлок открыто встретил его пристальный взгляд, хотя ему было неловко. Он не знал, что делать, что говорить, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить полученную информацию и те эмоции, которые она вызвала. Шерлоку казалось, что он ждёт сигнала, чтобы заговорить или пошевелиться, и ему не помешал бы один-два намёка на правильное поведение в этой ситуации, потому что был так же не в своей тарелке, как и Джон, если не больше.

Неловкое, напряжённое молчание стало почти невыносимым, когда Джон, наконец, пошевелился. Он вернулся к столу, но не сел. Смахнул с поверхности крошку печенья, затем взял свой чай и сделал большой глоток. Это был жест замешательства, чтобы скрыть свою нерешительность; Шерлок сразу же понял, в чём дело. Чай решал любые проблемы, не так ли? Сейчас, он, наверное, был уже почти холодный.

Шерлок тоже жаждал чем-нибудь занять свои руки. Он остался стоять у кухонной тумбы и, в конце концов, схватился за её выступающую часть за спиной, опершись на руки. Продолжая наблюдать за Джоном, он понимал, что миссис Хадсон, в свою очередь, наблюдает за ним обоими и даже не пытается это скрывать. Наконец, Джон оглянулся и кивком пригласил Шерлока снова сесть. А, вот и намёк, которого он так долго ждал.

Медленно и осторожно Шерлок подошел и снова сел на своё место. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что миссис Хадсон нравилось командовать им. Как часть своей епитимьи, он переносил это без комментариев. К тому же, в этом были и свои преимущества: он не стал бы обнимать Джона по собственной воле, но это оказалось неожиданно приятным. Иногда очень удобно, когда тебе позволяют не думать и принимают решение за тебя. Он был благодарен за любые указания относительно правильного социального поведения в этом запутанном хаосе воссоединения.

— Грег чуть не потерял работу, — неожиданно сказал Джон. Он отошел от стола и, прихватив чашку, замер у раковины, глядя в слегка окрашенную в оранжевый цвет темноту двора, где до сих пор стояли мусорные баки миссис Хадсон, в которые когда-то угодил агент ЦРУ. Шерлок немного знал о расследовании в Скотланд Ярде. Газеты не умолкали о его Падении, и все, кто был замешан в этом деле, получали свою справедливую долю медийной критики.

— И всё же он не верил, что ты мошенник, — спокойно продолжил Джон. — Как и никто из тех, кто знал тебя, после твоего прыжка. Даже некоторые из тех, кто действительно не любил тебя, в конце концов, встали на твою сторону.

Он вздохнул, его плечи поникли, а рука всё сильнее сжимала чашку. Краем глаза Шерлок заметил, что миссис Хадсон настороженно наблюдает за этим. Её фарфор был очень хрупок и легко мог треснуть.

— Ты даже не представляешь, каково это было, — продолжил Джон, не оборачиваясь. — В ход пошли самые дикие теории. Пресса говорила, что ты псих, ненормальный, маньяк. Называла тебя ещё хуже. Но даже те, кто всегда использовал эти термины в Ярде, через некоторое время высказались в твою защиту. В то время я был не в том настроении, чтобы оценить, но в течение нескольких месяцев после того, как ты… в общем после, было проведено масштабное расследование всех тех дел, в которых ты был замешан. Они откопали все бумаги, пересмотрели их, поговорили со свидетелями, даже с некоторыми преступниками, которых ты помог осудить. Меня вызвали на допрос по тем делам, в которых я выступал в качестве твоего помощника. Они просмотрели твои файлы, мои записи и всё остальное. Вскоре выяснилось, что ты никак не мог организовать всё это только для того, чтобы улучшить свою репутацию. Ты просто обязан был быть настоящим. Затем этот убийца был обнаружен, и намёки на существование Мориарти, его причастность даже к полицейским делам, стали очевидны. Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что «британское правительство» само приложило руку к тому, чтобы дать пару ключей к разгадке.

Джон помолчал, глотнул ещё немного остывшего чаю и продолжил тем же негромким голосом.

— Как бы то ни было, вскоре стало ясно, что ты стал жертвой массированной клеветнической кампании. Было признано, что стресс из-за преследования, в конечном счёте, привел к твоему самоубийству. Что ты не смог справиться с ложными обвинениями, с тем, что тебе угрожали, и всё такое прочее. Это заставило огромное количество людей пересмотреть то, что они раньше думали. Я лично слышал ярость Салли Донован во время пресс-конференции. Господи, как же она разозлилась, когда её спросили про «фрика». Ты бы слышал её речь. Это было впечатляюще. Она не отрицала того, что изначально думала о тебе, на самом деле, была даже очень откровенной. Объяснила весь ход расследования, его причины, и Боже, она действительно устроила репортёрам настоящий ад за ту чушь, которую они написали о тебе! Она сыграла большую роль в очищении твоего имени, ты знаешь, даже бОльшую, чем Лестрейд, потому что он сам был под следствием, связанный по рукам. Поэтому Донован выполняла большую часть работы, и значительная её часть проводилась в свободное время. Она была совершенно одержима этим делом, и не только потому, что её собственная профессиональная честь находилась под пристальным вниманием. Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда она практически встанет грудью, чтобы защитить тебя, но она сделала это, и сделала хорошо. Салли извинилась даже передо мной. Андерсон тоже внёс свою лепту, представляешь? Он сказал что-то вроде того, что ты не был настоящим судмедэкспертом и не всегда следовал процедурам, но что у тебя есть научные знания и подготовка, а также дар наблюдения, и ещё, что ты высокомерная заноза в заднице. Конечно, они чувствовали себя виноватыми за то, что сомневались в тебе с самого начала, но я также думаю, что в глубине души они скучали по тому, как ты руководил ими на месте преступления.

Джон одним глотком осушил чашку и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Они были пешками в игре Мориарти, как и все мы, — пожав плечами с притворным безразличием, сказал Шерлок. В животе у него было какое-то странное ощущение. Или это в груди? Он старался не показывать, что слова Джона глубоко тронули его. Он втайне надеялся, что Лестрейд, в конце концов, поддержит его, но Донован? Даже Андерсон? В своё время Шерлок сделал всё возможное, чтобы настроить их против себя, и всё же, они оказались выше этого. Он решил быть чуть менее высокомерным, когда в следующий раз встретит их, чтобы выразить свою признательность. Но не слишком, чтобы не сбить с толку. Миролюбивый и дружелюбный «фрик»? Нет, так не пойдёт. Они подумают, что он самозванец.

— Они просто сыграли свою роль в моём низвержении, как это было задумано Мориарти, — пояснил Шерлок. — Честно говоря, если бы они не начали сомневаться в моей профессиональной честности, основываясь на тех доказательствах, которые у них были в то время, я бы усомнился в их.

— Значит, ты не обижаешься на них за то, что они сделали? Тогда, после дела о похищении детей?

— Нет, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Судя по тому, какой информацией она располагала, Донован всё сделала правильно. Она хороший полицейский офицер, и доказала это, оправдав меня и очистив моё имя. Она могла бы стать ещё лучше, если бы не старалась всегда поступать по уставу и официальным правилам, а больше прислушивалась к своей интуиции. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ситуация не обострилась настолько, но мне пришлось сыграть свою роль до конца. И, в конечном счёте, Джим сам спланировал собственную гибель и вызвал серьёзные сбои в работе своей организации.

— Ну, на самом деле ты сам был причиной этих серьёзных сбоев, — поправил Джон, сурово поджав губы. Шерлок решил, что это след обиды из-за того, что его оставили вне игры и не позволили присоединиться в преследовании преступников.

— Мориарти дал мне стимул и возможность. Я не смог бы сделать того, что сделал, если бы не «умер».

Джон поставил чашку в раковину и скрестил на груди руки.

— Но ты же вернулся. И что теперь? Как ты собираешься обставить своё возвращение? Здесь тебе не удастся долго оставаться «мёртвым».

— Я и не собираюсь этого делать. Завтра нанесу визит в Скотленд-Ярд, а затем разберусь с неизбежным натиском прессы. Возможно, вам лучше проверить дважды, прежде чем отвечать на звонки или открывать дверь, миссис Хадсон, — добавил он. — Может быть, необходимо закрыть её на цепочку. Если только вы не хотите, чтобы представители _«Сан»_ и _«Дейли Мейл»_ сидели у вас на кухне.

— _«Дейли Фейл»_ , [1] — хмуро пробормотал Джон. Шерлок глянул на него снизу вверх, их глаза встретились и… неужели Джон изо всех сил пытался подавить усмешку?

— О, я с ними разберусь, — беззаботно отмахнулась миссис Хадсон. — В конце концов, это будет не в первый раз. — Её лицо омрачилось. — Они осаждали нас здесь в течение нескольких дней после того, как тебя «не стало». Джон не мог даже шагу ступить за порог. Все эти камеры, и каждый последующий вопрос, более бесцеремонный, чем предыдущий.

— На этот раз я всё возьму на себя, — заверил её Шерлок. Прямо скажем, он не ждал этого с нетерпением, но придётся.

— Ха, удачи тебе с этим, — иронично заметил Джон. — И не жди от меня помощи. Я рад, что мне больше не придётся их видеть. Ты сам вляпался во всё это, а значит вытаскивать себя оттуда тоже будешь сам. У меня уже было достаточно грёбаных камер и микрофонов, направленных мне в лицо, чтобы хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Очевидно, — важно кивнул Шерлок, изображая самоуверенность. Он, правда, был не уверен, что Джон купился, ведь он слишком хорошо его знал и прекрасно «читал» даже после столь долгой разлуки.

— Я уверен, что ты великолепно проведёшь время, — кивнул Джон. — Потешишь свое эго. А ещё уверен, что миссис Хадсон одолжит тебе косметику, чтобы скрыть синяк.

Джон что, прикалывался над ним? Возможно. Тепло поселилось в груди Шерлока, и он решил подыграть.

— Я просто подниму воротник.

Джон фыркнул, его глаза весело заблестели.

— Не забудь надеть шляпу. Они наверняка захотят посмотреть на неё.

Теперь Шерлок был уверен, что он смеялся над ним.

— Я не знаю, что с ней случилось.

— Разберись с коробками наверху, она наверняка там.

— Мне было бы гораздо интереснее узнать, где находится моя скрипка, — признался Шерлок.

Джон опустил взгляд в пол, и его щеки слегка покраснели. Неужели это смущение? Видимо, настал черед Джона признаваться в сантиментах, а это чертовски трудно. В конце концов, он провел языком по губам и поднял глаза на Шерлока.

— Она у меня дома.

— Но зачем? Ты же не умеешь играть на ней.

Джон прищурился в привычном для него выражении _«ты должно быть, шутишь?»_ , которое приберегал для тех моментов, когда Шерлок проявлял социальную тупость. Тот оценил, что это не изменилось.

— Сантименты? — нахмурившись, осторожно спросил он.

Джон снова фыркнул. Эти постоянные перепады настроения были очень странными для Джона, совсем не похожими на его привычное поведение.

— Да, Шерлок, чёртовы сантименты. Я не мог больше жить здесь, потому что все напоминало мне о нас с тобой… — он вздохнул, словно признавая свое поражение, и опустил голову, устало качая ею. Гнев его снова утих, сменившись печалью. — Боже, я скучал по тебе, — тихо признался он. — По твоему беспорядку, по твоим экспериментам, по твоей чёртовой пытке меня скрипичными экзерсисами посреди ночи. — Джон замолк, облизав губы и проведя рукой по волосам. Видимо, он опасался, что уже сказал слишком много.

— Однажды её принёс Майкрофт. Я чуть не ударил его этой скрипкой по голове, так разозлился, что он осмелился появиться у меня на пороге. Я по-прежнему не простил его, особенно теперь, когда ты сообщил мне, что этот ублюдок всё время был в курсе дела, но даже не намекнул мне ни о чём. Но я не мог причинить ей вреда. Я даже погуглил, как ухаживать за ней, чтобы она не… не то чтобы я думал, что ты или кто-то другой когда-нибудь снова сыграют на ней…

— Спасибо, что присмотрел за ней, — серьёзно и убедительно произнес Шерлок. Джон смущенно кивнул.

— Я верну её, если ты пообещаешь хоть раз сыграть приличную музыку. — Его взгляд встретился с взглядом Шерлока, и он снова покраснел. Они больше не живут вместе. Джон не мог слышать, что играет Шерлок. Если только… сердце Шерлока забилось быстрее… Не намекал ли Джон на то, что подумывал вернуться в 221Б вместе с ним?

Ерунда.

Не может быть. Слишком рано. Но разве не подсознание Джона подсказывало ему, чего он на самом деле хотел? _«Не слишком-то надейся»_ , строго сказал себе Шерлок. _Даже твоё собственное возвращение сюда ещё не совсем гарантировано._

— Мне придётся попрактиковаться, — признался Шерлок, стараясь говорить весело, хотя сам того не чувствовал. — Если хочешь, я буду держать тебя в курсе моих успехов.

Джон долго и пристально смотрел на него.

— Ты это сделаешь, — произнес он, наконец, что не означало ни да, ни нет. Потом какая-то мысль, кажется, пришла ему в голову. — Но я не знаю, что случилось с твоим умопомрачительным пальто и шарфом. Остальная твоя одежда должна быть наверху, но эти две вещи просто исчезли. — _«Вместе с твоим телом»_ как, кажется, хотел добавить он, но сдержался.

— Должно быть, пальто у Майкрофта, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Шарф я взял с собой, но, в конце концов, потерял его.

На самом деле шарфом он пытался остановить кровь, порезавшись о колючую проволоку. После этого надежная вещь, служившая долгое время, была безнадежно испорчена, и ее пришлось выбросить.

— Я надеюсь, что оно по-прежнему у него, так как его больше нет в магазинах. И вот эта вещь плохая ему замена, — Шерлок кивнул на куртку [2], висящую на одном из стульев.

Джон бросил на неё беглый взгляд.

— Воротник недостаточно большой?

Шерлоку очень хотелось улыбнуться в ответ на это поддразнивание, простую шутку. Это была ещё одна вещь, по которой он скучал.

— Не стоит, как следует, — ответил он.

Они снова сцепились взглядами, и на этот раз Шерлок первым прервал связь, протянул руку к своей чашке и сделал глоток. Холодный. Но всё же это было лучше, чем ничего. У него вдруг очень пересохло в горле. Шерлок слышал, как Джон тоже откашлялся. Шорох ткани, когда тот взглянул на часы, подсказал, что он скоро уйдёт. И Джон действительно начал собираться. Шерлок разрывался между желанием, чтобы он остался, и радостью от того, что ему не придется так тщательно сдерживать свои эмоции до конца ночи. Еда и чай несколько оживили его, но он по-прежнему был очень уставшим. Челюсть болела, а голова шла кругом от всех новых данных о Джоне, которые необходимо сохранить в своих Чертогах.

Тем временем, Джон уже натянул свою куртку, но задержался на пороге.

— Мы поговорим завтра, хорошо? — он колебался, полуобернувшись к Шерлоку, который встал со стула. — Ты ведь будешь здесь? — его вопрос прозвучал почти как мольба.

Шерлок взглянул на Миссис Хадсон, и та решительно кивнула.

— Конечно, он будет здесь, Джон, даже если мне придётся запереть его и выбросить этот чёртов набор отмычек, — отрезала она.

Джон коротко кивнул.

— Было бы лучше, если бы вы сели на него [3], чтобы он не исчез через окно.

— Он слишком костляв, чтобы из него получилась хорошая подушка, но я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — усмехнулась миссис Хадсон. Джон снова нашел взглядом Шерлока.

— Тебе лучше немного поспать и побольше поесть, потому что я буду в бешенстве, когда приду завтра, переварив всё, что ты мне рассказал. Просто для того, чтобы ты мог пережить бурю, поскольку я, возможно, захочу избить тебя до полусмерти за то, что ты провернул.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — тихо произнес Шерлок, будучи не вполне уверенным, пустая это угроза или нет. — Будь осторожен, — добавил он. — Это ещё не конец, и снаружи тебя могут поджидать куда более опасные люди, чем представители прессы.

Джон хищно прищурился, а его руки сжались в кулаки.

— Знаешь, а я был бы рад, если бы они решили появиться сегодня вечером. Я сейчас как раз в том настроении, чтобы немного размяться. Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о том, чтобы этот чёртов придурок держался подальше от неприятностей в течение нескольких часов.

— Береги себя, Джон, — ответила она, положив руку на плечо Шерлока, словно пытаясь его защитить.

Джон снова строго, по-военному кивнул и, наконец, повернулся, чтобы уйти. Его прощальный взгляд вонзился Шерлоку прямо в грудь, как лазерный луч, рождая надежду. Джон не испытывал к нему ненависти. Он был зол, обижен, чувствовал себя преданным и сбитым с толку. И это было понятно, учитывая, все обстоятельства. Но он не ненавидел Шерлока, и со временем, возможно, простит его. И это всё, что Шерлоку нужно знать на данный момент.

— И вы тоже, — ответил Джон и вышел.

**\--**

— Твои пижамы и халаты по-прежнему наверху, как и нижнее белье. Но ты, конечно же, знаешь это, потому что уже сунул туда свой нос.

Слова миссис Хадсон заставили Шерлока отвести взгляд от двери, на которую он, не мигая смотрел с тех пор как через неё вышел Джон.

— Он вернётся, вот увидишь, — улыбнулась она, сжимая его плечо. — Ты должен понять, что глубоко ранил его, солгав ему, даже если для этого были благородные причины. Но со временем он поймёт, чем ты руководствовался. Он ужасно скучал по тебе, ты же знаешь. Теперь тебе придётся набраться терпения, хотя это и будет нелегко. Поднимайся наверх. Я принесу тебе чистое постельное белье, полотенца и туалетные принадлежности.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я остался?

Миссис Хадсон взглянула на него с выражением, которое он сам обычно приберегал для ненаблюдательных людей.

— Конечно, глупый мальчишка. Как будто ты был бы счастлив где-то ещё. И как будто я была бы счастлива, если бы ты был где-то в другом месте. Квартира так долго пустовала. Тебе нужно хорошо отдохнуть, ты же слышал слова Джона. Я обещала ему удержать тебя здесь. Что ты хочешь на завтрак?

— Я думал, что вы не моя домработница, — напомнил Шерлок со слабой улыбкой.

Миссис Хадсон легонько шлепнула его по плечу.

— Не дерзи мне, молодой человек. Иди наверх. И забери с собой этот проклятый череп. Я уверена, что ты видел его в моей спальне, когда искал аптечку. Мы очень долгое время смотрели друг на друга. Я по-прежнему не могу понять, что ты такого находишь в этой ужасной штуке.

— Он помогает мне думать, хотя я признаю, что иногда он может быть сложным собеседником.

— Так оно и есть, да. Позаботься, чтобы твой Джон вернулся и составил тебе компанию вместо него. Присматривал за тобой и квартирой. Помни, какие условия я тебе поставила.

Его Джон? Ну, он всегда думал о Джоне как о своём собственном. Немного нехорошо, да. Но когда это произнес другой человек, прозвучало так… уместно. Это подтверждало притязания, Шерлока, притязания, которые, как он считал, он должен пересмотреть в более чётких формулировках сейчас, когда для них существует смутная угроза.

— Это ведь не совсем от меня зависит, не так ли? — внезапно спросил он. — Вернётся Джон или нет? — _Независимо от того, простит он, или нет._

— Конечно, он вернётся. Но ты должен дать ему время со всем разобраться, — мягко сказала миссис Хадсон.

— У него есть женщина, — выпалил Шерлок, надеясь, что хотя бы его голос звучал нейтрально, чтобы не выдать ревность. Это ревность? Наверное, да. Его Джон …

Миссис Хадсон бросила на него проницательный взгляд. Она всё поняла, Шерлок в этом практически не сомневался. Неужели он действительно был так очевиден? Или это подсказал ее опыт прожитых лет с уничтоженной романтикой, разбитым сердцем и бесчисленными эпизодами телевизионных мыльных опер, которые сделали миссис Хадсон таким экспертом в чтении скрытых эмоций и желаний? Возможно, Шерлоку стоило еще раз посмотреть _«Улицу Коронации»_ и _«Жителей Ист-Энда»_ , чтобы попытаться заполнить пробелы в собственных знаниях по этим вопросам? Эта мысль заставила его сморщить нос от отвращения. Должен же быть какой-то менее мозгоуничтожающий способ.

— Да, по крайней мере, я слышала об этом, — ответила она на его вопрос, и ему показалось, что он расслышал в её голосе предостерегающие нотки. — Однажды вечером их встретили женатые жильцы миссис Тернер. Я почти ничего о ней не знаю. Но она, как мне кажется, делает его счастливым. Он почти не выходил… после того, что произошло. Какое-то время я очень волновалась за него. Бедняжка, он снова ходил психотерапевту, и это, как мне кажется, немного помогло. Я слышала, они познакомились на работе.

Она бросила на него суровый взгляд.

— Не смей вмешиваться, что бы ты там ни думал. Это не твоё дело. Пусть Джон сам во всём разберётся.

— А зачем мне вмешиваться? — невинно спросил Шерлок, пытаясь сделать вид, что не понял намёка.

— А зачем ты ради него спрыгнул с чёртовой крыши?

_Туше._

— И ради вас тоже. Да, и яичница-болтунья с тостами была бы очень кстати. И мёд, если он у вас есть.

— Убирайся с глаз моих, — мягко пожурила она его. — И не забудь про череп.

**\--**

Держа Билли под мышкой, Шерлок вернулся наверх. Он включил свет и подошел к камину, чтобы положить череп на полку, где ему было самое место, и снова провел рукой по кости. Подняв глаза, он увидел своё отражение в зеркале, синяк на подбородке выделяется на бледной коже. Осторожно дотронувшись до него, Шерлок вспомнил, как недавно к нему прикасалась рука Джона. От одной этой мысли у него перехватило дыхание и участилось сердцебиение. Может быть, это и есть влюблённость? Или даже любовь?

И как быть дальше с этим осознанием? Что же делать? А что будет делать Джон? Сегодняшний разговор прошёл лучше, чем ожидал Шерлок, но впереди был ещё долгий процесс примирения. Завтра будет ещё одна стычка, ещё больше дискуссий, ещё больше оправданий. Но, в конце концов, всё наладится. Джон ведь был не из тех, кто долго таит обиду, не так ли?

Вздохнув, Шерлок отошёл от камина и направился в свою комнату. Ему действительно нужно было принять душ и почистить зубы, а потом спать, спать, спать. Сон, как, он надеялся, будет свободным от страха преследования или разоблачения, свободным от кошмаров о том, что Джон умирает или отвергает его. Просто спокойный сон. Он по-настоящему не отдыхал уже девять месяцев.

Сегодня ночью всё должно быть хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на и иллюстрацию Автора к главе http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_stair_and_under_stair/osaus07.jpg
> 
> [1] «Дейли Фэйл» - ироничное прозвище газеты «Дейли Мейл», можно перевести как *ежедневная ложь*.
> 
> [2] Напоминаю, как выглядит эта куртка (pea coat), дословно куртка-бушлат  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81NU7fCwXeL._UY879_.jpg
> 
> [3] Set on это и *сесть* и *удерживать* и *присматривать за ребёнком*)


End file.
